Observations
by abbymickey24
Summary: Adopted from ceara1888. Bella's home life is full of abuse and fear. When her mate and his family finds out how far will he go to protect her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Vegatenshi. I love you dollface.**

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**WARNING: Rape will be mentioned. There will be no graphic scenes, but there will be mentions of it happening. If that offends or triggers something please don't read. **

**There will also be scenes of physical abuse, so if that is also a trigger again please don't read.**

**-O-  
><strong>

_**Bella**_

My life sucks and I hate it, especially days like today when I'm stuck in bed. Since I'm not going anywhere anytime soon I guess I could tell you a little bit about myself and the people that surround me in my daily life.

My name is Bella Dwyer. I'm 17, a junior at the local high school, and I live in the rainiest place on the the planet-Forks, Washington.

I live with my dad, Phil, who works for the lumberyard. He likes to drink a lot. Those days aren't good for me. Granted most days aren't good for me when he's around.

My mom, Renee, ran off four years ago. I went to bed one night and the next morning she and all her stuff was gone. I'd asked dad about it that morning, but it had only got me yelled at and I was told to never ask questions about that whore, as he called her, again.

I don't have many friends or any really. I think it's because everyone thinks I'm terminally ill. I can understand their thinking since I miss school a lot, I'm really pale, and I'm really thin. I've heard that I have everything from AIDS to Cancer. The teachers are just happy I manage to still get good grades and keep up with as much as I'm out.

Lately though I've started to gain more attention because eight people have suddenly decided to put me on their radar.

It's like every time I turn around now someone is there or someone is looking at me with worry.

First there is Chief Swan. I'll see his police car a discrete distance when I'm walking to and from school. It's unnerving because I don't know what he's doing. I do know that he and my mom were high school sweethearts, but that doesn't explain why he's suddenly decided to follow me.

Then there is the Cullen Family who moved here from Alaska about two months into the school year. Dr. Cullen is a doctor at the hospital. I've met him a few times, since my _clumsiness _will sometimes put me in the ER.

His wife, I see at the grocery store. She always smiles and asks how I am. I lie and say I'm fine.

Then there are the kids. There are five of them and all were adopted by Dr. and Mrs. Cullen. Two of them are juniors like me. Alice is even smaller than me. Her hair sticks out every where and she never seems to stop moving. Edward is really quiet and always looks like he's thinking. The other three are seniors. Emmett is huge and would be scary if he didn't have a constant smile that showed off a set of dimples. Rosalie is the one that scares me. She always has a sneer, even when the rest of her looks perfect. The last one is Jasper. He's the cutest and the quietest. Granted, they're all quiet. They only talk to each other, but Jasper always looks like he's assessing things. It's strange, but calming in a way.

When they first came to our school the gossip shifted from me for a while. They were all so beautiful and put together. People talked about how they were adopted and still looked the same. Theories were that Dr. Cullen performed weird plastic surgery on them to make it happen. It wasn't that weird. Sure they had the same color eyes and were paler than me, but I figured the former was just coincidence and the latter was because they were from Alaska.

Rosalie and Jasper looked alike, but they were twins and the only two that was actually kin to Dr. Cullen before he took them in. I'm assuming by marriage since their last name of Whitlock was different. The other three didn't have any features that matched the others, including hair color.

The gossip was even worse when people realized that Edward and Alice were a couple and so were Rosalie and Emmett. Small town mentality thought it was wrong since they all lived together, but if they were happy I didn't see why it mattered. Jasper was talked about because he was the only one alone and the girls wondered what they had to do for him to date them.

I used to feel sorry for them because I knew what it was liked to be talked about constantly.

I say used to because I don't anymore. I still would if they didn't stare so much. I can feel their eyes on me in the hallway or in the cafeteria. It's unsettling, especially when I look and they continue to stare. What's even weirder is, at first, I didn't have a single class with any of them. Now one of them, even Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper, are in one of my classes.

Sometimes I think they can see what I hide, but that's not possible since I make sure to wear things that cover me completely. Sometimes I think they've figured it out, but I really hope they don't. No one can ever know my secret. They can never know the truth about what happens in my house because I don't know what would happen then.

You see I'm not sick. Not in the I have a fever or need an antibiotic kind of way. I'm usually in pain though. Pain that is so excruciating sometimes it's hard to breath. I deal with it the best I can and having done it for four years I think I've gotten good at it.

However, sometimes it gets to be too much and that's why I miss school a lot. It's not why I'm stuck in bed today though.

No today is for a different reason, something that has never happened before. Something I pray, never happens again because Phil will have to make something up to the school again and he'll see it as my fault.

Even though he's the one that forgot to untie me from the bed, after he beat and raped me.

**-O-**

**I know it's rough already, but stick with me. Let me know what you think? This is way different than what I've ever taken on and I would like to know how you guys feel about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. Go check out her story One Stormy Night. You get a sweet and hot human Jasper.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE THIS CHAPTER. IF IT IS A TRIGGER DON'T READ. IT'S NOT MUCH, BUT IT'S THERE AT THE BOTTOM. **

**-O-**

_**Jasper**_

My eyes trailed over the many annoying students Forks High had to offer as I sought out the one I needed to see. My mate. My Isabella.

If I had been told just a few short months ago that I would find the other half of my soul in a human; I would have thought they were losing their mind.

I would have had to apologize though because the moment I saw Isabella I was a goner. She was beautiful with her dark hair and eyes, her small heart-shaped face, and petite body. She was very quiet and shy, something that I found endearing.

She did miss school at least once a week though and I had no clue what was wrong. I hated not knowing.

One small fortunate morsel was that we knew none of the rumors that circulated the school were true. Carlisle had seen her a few times for stitches and had never said anything.

It didn't help that none of the gifts my family and I possessed worked on her either. Edward couldn't read her mind, Alice couldn't see her future or anything to do with her, and I couldn't feel her emotions. It was the first time anything like that had ever happened and we were at a loss on how to explain it. After going around and around about the possible reasons we put it to the back of our mind and focused on other things.

I couldn't even go by her house to check on her as often as I would like. The only time was late in the night and she was sleeping. Every other time there was always people in the woods surrounding her house, since she lived close to the mill where her father worked.

I was supposed to keep her safe at all times. I was supposed to be there for her when she needed me. How could I do that though when I couldn't even find out what was wrong?

I wanted to just take her away. I wanted to tell her what my family and I were everyday. I couldn't do it though. Not yet anyway. Eventually I would have to, since the mating pull would become too much for me to bear. Already my chest ached when she wasn't around, but when she was near...God it was the best feeling in the world.

I watched her constantly just for a small chance of having her eyes fall on me. She would always look away quickly, but the small pleasure I received from just that little bit was enough to almost sustain me until the next time.

I wish she could feel the pull too. It would make life so much easier. However, humans weren't equipped to deal with that much emotion at once. The adrenaline and other emotions would more than likely cause their hearts to explode.

I obviously didn't want that to happen with her so I had to deal with the way things were right now. Once I was sure she wouldn't run away screaming or trying to have me locked up in a loony bin I would tell her what I was.

The first step would be becoming a part of her life; as a friend first. She would need to see I cared about her. I just needed to figure out how to become that without scaring her off from the start. And I had a very small feeling that with as quiet as she was, it was going to to be easier said than done.

"Jazz..." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked over to Rosalie as she placed her hand on my shoulder. "...the bell rang. We need to go in."

"Did I miss her?" I asked glancing around as the students rushed toward the building.

"No."

I felt the sympathy pouring out of my siblings as I nodded. They didn't really understand how I felt though. After all, they'd already found their mates. Edward and Alice had both been vampires when they'd found each other; Emmett had been changed less than an hour after Rose had found him, dying from a bear attack. So,they'd all felt the pull immediately.

Esme had been human also, but just like with Emmett she was dying when Carlisle had found and changed her.

"Jasper." Rose said again and I knew if Isabella wasn't here yet she wasn't coming.

I took one more glance toward the entrance of the parking lot before following behind my family. As I stepped through the double doors, I told myself that I would figure out what was going on with my mate and I would figure it out soon. Today though all I could do was hope like hell she was all right.

**-****O****-**

_**Bella**_

My mind was splitting in two with the what I needed right now. On one hand, I didn't want dad to come home. When he did I knew I was in for a world of hurt. Not only did I miss school to which another excuse would have to be made, but his dinner wasn't on the table. It wouldn't matter to him that in his drunken stupor he'd forgotten to untie me. This would never be his fault. It would always be mine.

Last time I didn't have his dinner ready I almost ended up in the hospital. He'd gone crazy and I still carried scars from just that one night. It had been the only time he'd ever hit me in the face too. He was always so careful about that. After all, he couldn't leave behind something that I couldn't cover up. I'd gotten the flu that week.

On the other hand, I wanted him home because I really needed to use the bathroom. If my stomach hadn't been so empty I would have already gone on myself. That was one humiliation I'd yet to experience. I also really didn't want to see his reaction. I had a feeling that would kill me.

I moved my head slightly so I could see out of the window. It was nailed shut and covered in blinds, but a little light managed to make its way through.

As I tried to gauge how much longer I'd have to wait I heard the front door open, my body tensing as his words reach my ears.

"BELLA, where the fuck are you? BELLA?"

"D-Dad, I'm up here. C-can you let me up?" I called, hating how weak my voice sounded.

I cringed with each stomp his boots make on the stairs.

"You are such a worthless piece of shit." He said as he slammed my door open.

His eyes fell on me immediately, causing him to hiss in anger. "Why didn't you remind me when I left this morning?"

"I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep." More accurately I passed out, but saying that would only bring me more pain.

"You fell asleep? Really?" I didn't have time to think before my hair was wrapped around his hand as he jerked my head back.

"The school called too. I had to tell them that you were sick again. And to top it off my dinner isn't even on the table. I swear Bella-"

I knew it was a risk cutting him off, but I needed to placate him some how.

"I'm so sorry, Dad. It won't happen again. I promise I'll remember next time. Please, if you let me up I'll get dinner on the table as quickly as I can."

"Oh you will, will you. Well, guess what I don't want your fucking dinner? I'm going to the bar to meet some friends. Before I go though you need a little reminder not to forget important shit again."

The rope around my wrists was ripped off, leaving angry red welts behind.

The pain is nothing compared to the hold he has on my hair still and it only gets worse as I'm dragged off my bed and thrown to the floor.

"Put your arms in front of your face you little bitch."

I immediately do what he says and feel the first of many kicks hit my body. I tried to curl up in as small a ball as possible, protecting what I can with my legs.

However, one particular kick to my ribs and a stomp on my arm as I moved it down to clutch my side sends pain rocking through me. I lost count of how many times his foot connected with me before the pain gets to be too much and I finally welcomed the thing that is my only friend in this messed up world...

Mind-numbing darkness.

**-O-**

**Okay, who needs a hug? Whose still with me? It will get better for Bella, but not for a while. I hope you guys hang with me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. Go check out her story One Stormy Night. You get a sweet and hot human Jasper.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**WARNING: Nothing this chapter guys.  
><strong>

**-O-**

_**Carlisle**_

'_...Vitals stable. No swelling or tenderness around incision. Release tomorrow, but follow up in a week for stitch removal."_

I signed my name and closed the chart, moving it onto the completed pile.

Just as I opened the next one my phone buzzed; my nurse/receptionist's voice coming through.

'_Dr__. __Cullen__...__Chief__ Swan __is__ here __to__ see__ you__.'_

"Thank you Susie. Send him in."

'_Yes __sir__.'_

Moments later a knock sounded at my door and Charlie poked his head around the door.

"Charlie, come on in."

"Hey, Carlisle." He said, moving further in the room and sitting across from me.

I liked Charlie. He was actually the only human friend I'd ever made. He didn't say a lot, but when he did it was usually something you wanted to listen to. He was good at his job and was always doing what he could to help people in the town.

"So what brings you by my office today?" I asked after he didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"She wasn't walking today."

I didn't have to ask who he meant. Isabella was always in his thoughts. Having been in love with her mother he'd always held a soft spot for the girl. The fact that Isabella looked just like her only added to it. He wanted to keep her safe and seeing her walking every day wasn't his idea of safe. Of course, there wasn't much he could do about it except watch and make sure she got home safely.

"Maybe she was sick." I said trying to ease his fears.

"Maybe, but it seems like she's sick a lot. She's usually out once a week at least. Are you sure there isn't something in her file?"

I sighed. "You know I can't tell you that Charlie."

"I know. I just worry about her. Since Renee ran off I just can't help but think that things aren't good for Isabella."

"I know how you feel, but until there is something concrete we can't do anything. The few times I've seen her there has never been any sign of anything more than clumsiness. You do know I would report something if it was there."

"Yeah. I just can't help the way I feel. Chalk it up to a cop's instinct."

"I've found that's sometimes the best kind to have, Charlie."

"Unfortunately, the law doesn't acknowledge just instinct though. I mean, even the fact that that bastard father of hers isn't ever there doesn't allow me to do anything, not with her age. If she caused trouble yeah then I could intervene, but she's never set one foot out of line. Sometimes I wish she would just so I can go in that house."

"We'll just have to continue keeping an eye on her and the moment anything stands out we'll take care of it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Before I could say anything else my phone buzzed again. _'__Dr__. __Cullen__, __Edward __is __here __to __see __you__.'_

"Thank you, Susie. I'll see him in a minute." I said as Charlie stood.

'_Yes __Sir__.'_

"I'll get out of your way, Carlisle. Thanks for talking to me."

"You know you're always welcome here, Charlie." I said standing up as well.

He held out his hand and we shook. "See you later."

I nodded and he turned, leaving the room. Before the door shut behind him Edward walked in, taking a seat in the chair Charlie had just vacated.

"He's worried." He said right away.

"I know."

"Jasper's not any better."

"I'd be surprised if he wasn't. She is his mate after all." I said, scrubbing my hand over through my hair.

"I don't know how much longer he'll last before he loses it though and does something that scares her off."

"I'll talk to him."

Edward nodded and then said, "She wasn't at school today. Sick again, according to what I read in Mrs. Cope's thoughts."

"Charlie mentioned she wasn't walking today."

"What do we do, Carlisle?"

"Unfortunately, we have to wait, Edward. Like I told Charlie, until we have proof that something is seriously wrong we can't go storming in. Have you ever heard anything in her father's thoughts."

"No," He spat. "Every time I've been close enough he's either thinking about drinking or been too drunk to be coherent."

"That's not a surprise."

"I wish he'd be stupid enough to drink and drive."

"You and me both son. I'm sure Charlie waits for that too."

He nodded again and fell silent before standing up. "I guess I'll go. Alice wanted to go shopping."

I chuckled. "Tell Esme I'll be another hour or so."

"I will." He said before turning to go.

As he reached for the door I said, "Edward tell the others to start befriending Isabella. Everyone of you are in her classes, so start with offering to do homework together. We need to get to the bottom of whatever is going on and soon."

"I'll tell the others. Jasper will be happy." I smiled softly and watched as he left my office.

Turning in my chair I looked out my window, losing myself in my thoughts until Susie let me know it was time to go home.

I packed up my things and after turning the lights off I went home to my family. Esme was waiting like always, but all the others were out hunting.

"How was your day, Carlisle?"

"It's okay. Charlie stopped by."

"Worried about Isabella?" She asked even though she knew the answer. She was worried about her too just like the rest of us.

"Yes."

"We'll figure something out soon."

"I hope we do, Darling."

She gave me a small smile before wrapping her arms around me. I returned the hug and hoped that when we did figure out Isabella it wouldn't be too late to fix.

**-****O****-**

_**The**__** next**__** morning**__**...**_

_**Bella**_

Gritting my teeth I rolled over onto my stomach, the pain shooting through me with just that little bit of movement. God, I hurt everywhere.

As I try to push myself up more pain flowed through me and I realized my arm was more than a little swollen. At least I can cover it with a sweatshirt.

I finally got to my feet and made my way slowly to the bathroom, stripping my clothes off. I didn't bother looking in the mirror, knowing that all I'd see was new bruises on top of the old ones.

I flipped the water on and let it heat up before stepping in. The heat helped some of the pain, but not all. However, it would be manageable since I wasn't allowed any kind of pain killer.

I quickly finished up washing and got out, drying off. Before I dressed I slipped an ace bandage around my arm tightly, doing what I could to keep it stable. I had no clue if it was broken or just sprained, but it wouldn't really matter either way. I couldn't go to the hospital for it.

I dressed in dark jeans, my chucks, and a sweatshirt before grabbing my backpack and hurrying downstairs. I didn't bother stopping by the kitchen for breakfast. I wasn't allowed to eat if dad wasn't home which was okay with me. I'd go hungry if it meant I didn't have to see him.

I grabbed my rain jacket off the hook before locking the door and making the long walk to school. Thankfully the rain held off until I was turning into the parking lot.

I kept my head down like always, not meeting any ones' eyes. I was sure if I did, they would know and I couldn't have that.

My first class of the day was English and I headed that way. As I turn the corner I slammed into what felt like a brick wall, causing me to fall backwards onto the floor. I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping as the jar sent pain through me, tears filling my eyes as I try to get back on my fee

Before I can move far, pale hands reached out to help me.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It was my fault." I glanced up at the deep voice and found Jasper Whitlock standing over me, a pained expression on his face. I don't like the look on him. It doesn't fit at all.

Before he can say anything else I noticed his family over his shoulder, coming around the far corner toward us. Perfect. I don't need more eyes on me.

Breaking my gaze, I made sure I had my things before stepping around him and going on to class, not looking up as I passed by them. I didn't turn around as I got to my room, but I know they are all still watching me, and soon Alice will join me in class. Hopefully, she won't try and ask me if I'm okay. Because I will never be okay.

**-****O****-**

_**Jasper**_

I hurt her. I hurt my mate. Fuck. I didn't mean to, but she came out of nowhere. I should have known she was there, but I'd been too preoccupied with seeing her this morning; thankful that she'd shown up today and was all right.

"Jasper, it's okay." Rose said, watching Isabella go into her classroom.

"It's not okay. I hurt her."

"It was an accident."

"But she'll be scared of me now."

"She won't be scared of you." Alice said, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Just apologize again when you see her next time."

"What if she runs or doesn't accept it?"

"Then you try again until she does."

"I don't know if it's going to be that simple."

Alice sighed, knowing that I would keep beating myself up because of this one incident. No matter if Isabella accepted my apology or not.

"I can try and talk to her in class if you want me to." She said. "Apologize for you."

"No, I need to be the one since I knocked her down. I just hate that I did it at all."

"We know you do, but you can't change it now." Emmett said, causing me to growl a little. "I'm not saying that to make you mad." He added quickly.

"I know. I just..." I trailed off not knowing what else to say. I hated knowing I couldn't do anything and it was only adding to my frustration with the whole situation.

Alice's tiny arms around me tightly in a hug. "We'll figure things out Jasper. Promise."

I nodded and returned her hug as the bell rang for class. As we all separated I could only hope Alice was right. If not I was sure I was going to drive myself crazy and that wouldn't be a good thing.

**-O-**

**Yes, still short, but they will start getting longer. Next chapter the befriending tries to start. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. Go check out her story One Stormy Night. You get a sweet and hot human Jasper.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**WARNING: Nothing this chapter guys.**

**-O-**

_**Bella**_

I kept my head down as the warning bell for first period rang. I didn't want to make eye contact with Alice when she came in the room, hoping she would sit somewhere else. However, my attempt had no effect and I saw her drop gracefully in the seat beside me. She glanced my way and whispered my name, but I ignored her.

I don't know why she, all of a sudden, decided to talk to me. I shouldn't have been surprised though since that's how it had been with them watching me.

"Bella." Again I ignored her. Thankfully the teacher started talking then and kept her from trying again.

Or so I thought. Instead of speaking a piece of paper dropped on top of my book. I almost ignored it too, but then decided to just see what she wanted.

Unfolding the paper I read...

_Hi_

Seriously? That was it.

I folded the paper back up and went back to my work. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her frown. I couldn't help it though. I couldn't allow anyone close to me. My life would become even worse than what it was now if anyone knew. People would look at me like I was a freak and dirty and while it was true, I didn't want anyone else thinking it.

Class ended without anymore attempts from Alice and I trudged off to math. As I walked in I could see that Rosalie was already there and she was glaring at anyone who tried to sit next to her. That was until she saw me and motioned to the desk. My eyebrows lifted and I quickly shook my head.

She again pointed at me and then the desk and I again shook my head. What was going on today?

I took a seat at the front of the class. I hated being up there, but since people started to act weird then I would just have to suck it up for the day.

Class passed quickly and I made my way to my locker before going on to Chemistry. As I walked I wondered if Edward was going to be just as weird as his girlfriend and sister. I stepped into the room and Dr. Banner glanced up, giving me a small smile. I didn't return it. He didn't notice, but I expected nothing less. The teachers in this school never noticed anything.

I took my seat at my lab table and was in the middle of getting my things ready when Mr. Banner said my name.

Glancing up I found Edward standing beside him. My eyes cut back and forth between the two of them before I settled on Mr. Banner.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Edward has requested that you be his lab partner for the duration of the school year and I think it's a good idea."

"What?" I asked shocked. I liked my lab partner. Angela was quiet and never talked either, unless it was needed,so I didn't have to worry about it.

"The two of you are my brightest students. I think you can also learn a lot from each other though."

"But-"

"I've made my decision, Isabella. Please move to his table."

I sat there for a few more seconds before grabbing my things and switching seats. Edward gave me a small smile, but I wasn't about to give him one back. He then tried to talk to me a few times throughout class, but I ignored him. I don't know what had gotten into him and his family, but they needed to stop.

As soon as the bell rang I shot out of my seat, wincing and hissing slightly with the movement. I walked quickly to the door and as I went to go out into the hall, I chanced a look over my shoulder. Edward was still sitting in his seat, a weird look on his face.

I shook it off and headed, unfortunately, to lunch.

I went straight to my table in the corner and sat as close to the corner as I could. I didn't bother with food, since I couldn't pay for it. Pulling my books out I started on the homework that I'd received this morning.

**-****O****-**

_**Jasper**_

Walking into the cafeteria, the first thing I noticed was Bella hunkered over her books. It's the way she always was at lunch. She never ate, never even bothered to get food. It wasn't right. We got food, even if we didn't eat it, but we'd long ago mastered the art of making it look like we ate. She never ate or pretended to eat anything.

I continued to watch her in my peripheral as I got the nasty smelling food provided to us by the school board. Hell, if I was human I probably wouldn't eat the shit either.

I walked back to the table we always sat at and set my tray down, every one else joining me soon after.

"So...being friends with her might be harder than we thought." Alice said watching me closely.

My eyes had not strayed from the corner where Bella sat and they didn't now, but I still asked, "Why?"

"She wouldn't talk to any of us this morning."

"And I think she might hate me since I asked to be her new lab partner." Edward said.

I chuckled a little. Leave it to Edward to go above and beyond what was needed.

"There's something else though." He said after a minute.

"What?" I asked pulling my eyes away from the corner immediately.

"When the bell rang and got up off the stool...she winced, made this little hissing noise, and touched her side. I don't think she even realized she'd done the last part."

"Fuck. I hurt her more than I thought then." I whispered feeling pain shoot through me.

My eyes trailed back over to her and in that exact moment she glanced up, her eyes meeting mine. She looked away quickly like I knew she would, but I still had a flash of that feeling I always got.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. None of the others said anything and for that I was thankful. We spent the rest of lunch in silence and when the bell rang I left for History.

It wasn't surprising that it was my favorite and not because I'd lived through a lot of it. But because I shared it with Bella.

She didn't sit by me, since Mr. Wilson was the only one in the entire school that believed in alphabetical order. Her desk was across the room and two seats closer to the front than mine. I didn't like it.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I stared at her all through class though. What else am I supposed to do?

When I got to class I settled in my seat and waited for Bella to come in. A minute later she walked in the door and made her over to her desk. I was happy that we were the only ones in the room at the moment, so I could say what I needed to say.

As she went to sit down I said, "Bella..."

Her body tensed before relaxing again and then she glanced up. "What?"

"I'm sorry about this morning. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"You didn't." She said and made to sit down, but stopped when I spoke again.

"Edward said you winced and touched your side in Chemistry. I really am sorry."

A brief flash of panic crossed her face, but it was gone before I could even contemplate it.

"It's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." She said before finally sitting down.

Like always, I watched her all through class. My eyes took in every slight movement or adjustment. I never saw anything that made me think she wasn't fine, but then again I couldn't see her face nor could I feel her emotions and there was no way to know for sure.

When the bell rang I waited until Bella had left the room before getting up and hurrying from the room. Before I made my way to my next class I hunted Emmett down. He had gym with her next and I wanted him to keep an eye on her.

He agreed and I went to art, feeling a little better.

My class was boring as hell. We were supposed be drawing trees and to keep from drawing unneeded attention I had to pretend I couldn't.

I'd never been more thankful for the bell to ring and I walked at a fast human pace to the parking lot.

Rose and Alice were already standing beside the cars and Edward got there as I did. We only had to wait a few more minutes before Emmett joined us and I looked at him expectantly.

"She was fine." He said and I let out the unneeded breath I'd been holding. "Granted, we just walked laps around the gym."

"Did you try and talk to her?" Rose asked.

"Yep, but like the rest of you she ignored me too. Even when I walked beside her for two laps."

"So what do we do now?" Edward asked.

Before any of us could answer we caught sight of Bella coming across the parking lot. She walked right by us, head down, and never showed any sign that she noticed us standing there. All of our heads turned and we watched her walk to the entrance and turn left toward home. I would give anything to follow her and offer her a ride, but I knew it was pointless. She would never accept it and the rejection would be more than I could handle.

Without pulling my eyes away from where she'd disappeared I said, "We try again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that until she finally comes around."

I didn't want to smother her in any way, but giving up wasn't an option. Because not having her by my side forever wasn't something I even wanted to remotely think about.

**-0-**

**So how was it? Review and let me know. **

**Next update won't be until two weeks from today. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. Go check out her story One Stormy Night. You get a sweet and hot human Jasper.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**OH BEFORE YOU READ, I don't know if you guys know or not, but I am a DIT (Darlin in training) over on the Jasper's Darlins blog. Starting Monday we will be accepting nominations for the 3rd Annual Everything's Bigger In Texas Awards. Start thinking of those stories that have been started this year as well as a classic (one category will be for those) that you want to nominate. There should be a link you can use to get to the form on the blog as of Monday and I will put it up on my profile too then. Link for the blog is already on there so come check us out.**

**WARNING: Implied abuse, but nothing graphic at all. **

**-O-  
><strong>

_**Bella**_

The planets, stars, or moons had aligned or there was a full moon. It was the only reasons I could come up with to explain what the last few days had been like.

I thought I'd made it perfectly clear to the five wonders of Forks High that I didn't want to be bothered. Apparently, I hadn't done a good enough job because for the last two days they'd continued to try and talk to me.

Alice had thrown note after note on my desk. They ranged from a simple hello to a plea to talk to her. I didn't and she always looked sad afterwards, but I couldn't help it.

Rosalie had stood against the back wall, of Math class, until I'd taken a seat and then intimidated the person beside me until they'd moved. She talked to me like we were best friends, telling me about what she liked to do and not seeming to care that I never answered her back. I _was_ surprised to learn that she would rather be under the hood of a car than primping in front of a mirror. I wasn't about to show her that though.

Edward tried every five seconds to talk to me or write me notes on a notebook he'd slide my way. I'd catch him staring at me often, as well, and it never ceased to make me uncomfortable. He also never failed to ask me to sit with him and his family at lunch. Another thing I completely ignored.

I'd started hiding in the library just so they wouldn't get the chance to invade my personal space at lunch.

In History, I could feel Jasper's eyes on me and again it made me uncomfortable. I didn't want people looking that close. Sitting across the room from him gave me little peace because no matter what he always tried to speak before and after class.

Emmett was the only one who hadn't tried to talk to me again. However, that hadn't stopped him from deciding to be my new walking partner and he'd stay by my side the entire time. I also had a small suspicion that when we got into team sports he'd be there beside me as well.

The only good thing that had seemed to come out of whatever had happened to the universe was dad had left me alone. He'd been gone when I left school and had not come home until way after I'd gone to bed. Granted, that had not stopped him before and I wasn't stupid enough to think he'd changed his ways. I was just going to be happy with the small reprieve I'd gotten and hope it would last a little longer.

Today, in had been no different at school as the last two days. Alice, Rosalie, and Edward had already made their attempts this morning. Thankfully, I had only two more classes to deal with before I had a break from them for three days, since Monday was a school holiday. Of course, that left me more susceptible to dad and I didn't want that either.

I sat in the library until the warning bell rang and then rushed off to History. Since, I'd waited so long Jasper didn't get the chance to speak to me before class.

My luck, when Mr. Watson started class, seemed to officially come to an end though.

"All right class, we'll be starting your History projects today. It will count for 25% of your grade and will be due in a months time. You will be assigned a historical event or time period. You will need to choose what type of project you want to do. It can be anything from making a diorama to a game. It will be up to you and the partner I've randomly assigned to work with you. You will have one day a week to work in the library, gathering research material, but I suggest finding time outside of class to work together as well, since each partnership will be graded as one. That means if your partner fails, you will fail, no matter how much work you put into it. Now, when I read out your name please go stand beside your partner and do it quietly. You'll have all of class to select the type of project you want to do, just remember to let me know so I can make a note of it."

I hated Mr. Watson with a passion. There was no way I could work on this project outside of school. Dad didn't allow me to leave the house unless it was to come to school or go to the grocery store and, of course, no one was allowed over. This was not going to end well.

I realized just how big disaster it was going to be a second later when Mr. Watson said, "Ms. Dwyer your partner will be Mr. Whitlock. Your event is the Stock Market crash that started The Great Depression."

Seriously? I'd done everything I could for three days to push that family away and now I had to work with one of them. I glanced over my shoulder to find Jasper watching me with a smile. Whatever look I had on my face made his smile falter before slipping away altogether. Great.

Knowing there was nothing I could do about the pairing I grabbed my things and stood, walking over to stand behind him.

He looked back at me and started to stand as he said, "You can have my seat."

"I'm fine."

He looked like I'd kicked his puppy and then he turned around in his chair quickly. I stared at the back of his head as Mr. Watson continued to pair up the room. When he finished with the last person I moved to sit in the now vacated chair in front of Jasper.

Talk broke out immediately as the other kids found seats and got to work.

Jasper watched me for a few minutes before he sighed and opened his notebook. "What type of project do you want to do?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"What about doing a skit?"

I shook my head. Standing in front of everyone and doing something wasn't going to happen.

"Well, what about an illustrated time-line?"

Again I shook my head. I couldn't draw.

"You know you'll eventually have to talk to me. I mean we are supposed to work on this together."

"I know." I snapped. It came out harsher than I meant it too and I felt bad when Jasper looked like I'd slapped him. "Sorry."

"It's fine, but can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Why do you hate me and my family?"

"I don't hate you." I said immediately. And I really didn't. I just didn't want them to get close.

"Then why won't you talk to any of us?"

I shrugged my shoulders, since I didn't really know how to answer him. I couldn't very well say it was because I'd worry they'd figure out my secret. And anything else just seemed to make me look like a bitch.

When he realized I wasn't going to say anything he said, "We just want to be your friend."

My eyes met his, but within just a few seconds I had to look away. I was felt like he could see way too much when I caught his eyes. Like he could see inside me and if he looked long enough he would be able to work out what my life was like.

He couldn't know, no one could ever know.

Wanting to take his focus off of me I motioned at his book and said, "We should figure something out."

He opened his mouth like he was going to say something else, but seemed to rethink whatever it was and just nodded.

We sat there in silence until he asked, "What about writing a newspaper article that might have come out the day the crash happened?"

I thought about it for a minute and realized it was a pretty good idea. "Okay."

He breathed what sounded like a sigh of relief. "I'll let Mr. Watson know."

I watched as he got up and walked to the front of the room. Mr. Watson said something and Jasper nodded before he returned to his seat.

"He said we have to make sure and include the 5Ws."

"All right."

"So when do you want to work on this? We'll have to do some research on the computer and stuff."

That was a good question. "Ummm..." I said biting my lip.

"I got it. How about we both find stuff this weekend and then we can get together next weekend and narrow down what we have?"

"I don't have a computer."

"Oh," He said surprised. "Okay, I can do the research part then. I think we still need to get together next weekend and start on it though. I can bring everything over to your house or you can come over to mine."

Crap, there was no way I could do either of those, but I had a feeling Jasper would ask why and I wouldn't know what to tell him. I couldn't even say I was grounded because good parents would lift the grounding for schoolwork.

"I...I guess I could come over to your house." I said finally, figuring I had a week to think of some excuse on why I didn't show up. I just hope we'd be able to get everything written during our days in the library.

"Good." He said before scribbling something down on a piece of paper. When he was finished he handed it over and I saw that it was his address and phone number. "Just in case you need it."

"Okay." I said tucking it into my book bag. I wouldn't.

Since there was nothing else to do for today, I turned around in the desk and pulled out my homework that I hadn't finished in the library. Every now and then I heard Jasper sigh or shift in his seat, but he didn't try and talk to me the rest of class. When the bell rang I hurried out of class without a look back.

Gym passed once again with Emmett walking beside me and then I made the walk home, hoping that even though my luck had run out in History it hadn't at there.

Unfortunately, it had and the three day weekend found me trying to keep as still as possible so the pain wouldn't cause me to pass out.

**-O-**

**I know. We're getting closer to getting her out of there, but it will still get worse before it gets better. Let me know what you guys think?**

**Up next: Jasper starts to get suspicious and Phil hits an all new low. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. I love you woman  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**I'm so sorry this is late, but the chapter was really hard to write. I kept having to take breaks with it. Which translates into heed the warning if you have triggers. Please... **

**Also Jasper didn't make it to suspicious yet. This chapter went longer than I thought so that will happen in the next one.  
><strong>

**WARNING: PHYSICAL ABUSE AND IMPLIED RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER. IT'S HALF OF BELLA'S POV SO IF YOU WANT TO SKIP THAT PART YOU CAN AND GO TO THE LAST FEW SENTENCES I UNDERSTAND. **

**-O-**

_**Jasper**_

Things were still not going like I'd hoped they would go. I foolishly thought that Bella having to speak with me in class meant she would magically open up at other times. Yeah, that didn't happen at all. She continued to ignore my family and that included me. The only words she'd spoken in the last four days was to tell me she couldn't make it this weekend. When I'd asked why she hadn't answered.

I was at a complete loss as to what to do. I couldn't force her to talk to me and I couldn't force her to be my friend and it was killing me.

"Jasper, man I know you're hurting, but can you please reign it in. I'm about to go find the nearest fire pit."

I hadn't even realized I was projecting and quickly pulled in what I'd been sending out. "Sorry Em."

He nodded his understanding and turned back to watch the road as I went back to staring out the window.

We pulled into the garage a few minutes later and I followed Rose and Emmett into the house. As I stepped into the kitchen I saw Esme picking up her bag from the counter.

"Hey kids, how was school?"

"Fine." Emmett and Rose said together.

She smiled and then looked to me, "Jasper, I was just about to go to the grocery store to pick up some snacks for Bella for tomorrow. What do you think she'd like?"

"She's not coming." I said moving toward the doorway.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry. Did she say why?"

I shook my head and continued on toward the stairs. While Esme didn't say anything else I could still feel her eyes watching me until I disappeared out of her sight. What was harder to get away from was feeling her sadness. It followed me into my study and settled around me like a blanket.

I dropped into my desk chair and scrubbed my hands across my face before opening up my web browser. Even if Bella wasn't coming over we still had a project to do. I could do most of it and then let her decide what she wanted to keep and get rid of later.

Before I could get anything typed into a search engine there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said sitting back in my chair.

Carlisle pushed the door open and came in, settling in one of my other chairs.

"You doing okay, Son?" He asked.

I chuckled darkly and shook my head. "No. I just don't know what to do anymore Carlisle. She won't talk to me and I have no clue how to get her to. I'm trying so hard to be patient and bring her into our life slow and easy, but I'm gripping the end of the rope and struggling to hang on. I have this feeling that one day she's going to ignore me and I'm just going to blurt out how I feel about her and what she is to me. And I won't care who is around to hear me."

He watched me, sadness and sympathy pouring off him in waves.

"Is this my punishment?" I asked suddenly.

"Your punishment?" He asked in confusion. "For what?"

"My past. The things I did and all the people I killed."

"Jasper, no. Son, you've made amends for that time already, by leaving that place behind and starting over. You are a good man. Things will work out with Bella. I don't know when or how, but I know they will because you deserve to be happy."

"But she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. There is a reason she doesn't talk to anyone. We just have to figure out what that reason is and then go from there."

"And if we never find out the reason?"

"Then we get her away from the public and you can blurt it out." He said smiling slightly. I cracked a smile as well, but then Carlisle continued. "In all seriousness though, you just have to give it a little more time. Bella will eventually see that you aren't going away and will start to talk to you."

"Do you think that might be the problem? That she's afraid to get close to someone and take the chance that they'll leave her like her mom did."

"It's possible. Why don't you show her that you aren't going anywhere."

"What do you mean?"

"She's not coming over here right?" He asked and at my nod he continued. "Well, why don't you go over there? Take the things you've found for your project to her. It's a big part of both of your grades and she can't fault you for wanting to get it done."

"Well, what if she doesn't let me in?"

"Then she doesn't, but the most important thing is that you were there."

I thought a minute before nodding. "Alright. It's all I can do for right now."

He smiled and pushed up out of his chair. "I'll leave you to get your research together then."

"Thanks Carlisle." I said and sent him my gratitude.

"You're welcome, Jasper."

I waited until he'd shut my study door behind him before going back to the computer, working for just over an hour. Once I had everything, Bella would need, printed out I grabbed a new folder from my bottom drawer and slid everything inside.

Leaving it on my desk I went in search of Emmett. A good hunt would help to clear up some of the frustration I was feeling at the whole situation, plus he was always up for a good wrestling match which would take even more away.

I just hoped that I wouldn't need the same thing tomorrow night.

**-****O****-**

_**Bella**_

The walk home was always miserable. It was usually cold and rainy, but today my feelings had just added to it. I knew Jasper was upset when I told him I couldn't come over tomorrow, but there was just no way. Dad would have never allowed it and if I defied him and went any way...God, I don't even want to think about what would happen then. I was also pretty sure not even giving Jasper an excuse hadn't helped, but I hadn't thought of a good enough reason. So, to me the best thing was not saying anything at all.

Of course, I'd caught the look on his face before I'd left the classroom and it had only made me feel worse and guilty. This project wasn't just about me. If I failed he failed and that would mess up his grades. He'd probably stop trying to talk to me then and I wouldn't have to worry anymore though.

I shook my head to clear that thought. No, I couldn't sabotage him. He was a senior and needed to pass the class.

I sighed knowing nothing good would come out of this project either way and finished up my walk. I didn't really want to think about it anymore right now.

As I turned onto my street I glanced up and stopped dead in my tracks.

_No, no, no._ Why was he home early? Nothing good ever came from him being home early. Hell, who was I kidding, nothing good ever came from him being home at all. But early, meant a bad day at work. A bad day at work meant a bad night for me.

I wish I could stand here all night, but I knew if I wasn't walking in that door in the next five minutes, he would come looking for me. That would just make everything worse.

I stood there for a few more seconds before I could get my feet to move and walked as slowly as I could to the house, up the front steps, and into the house.

As soon as the door shut behind me I heard, "About fucking time you got your ass home. Get in here now."

I set my bag down in the hallway and moved toward the kitchen, finding dad sitting at the kitchen table.

He looked up as I stopped in the doorway and smiled that smile I hated. It told me all about what was to come and that he knew there was nothing I could do about it.

"Come sit here, baby." He said patting his knee.

I suppressed the gag and shudder as I moved to do what he said. Perching on the edge of his knee I had to swallow quickly to keep from throwing up as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him.

"That's better," He said. "Now, I'm going away this weekend. You will be keeping your ass here at the house and to make sure you do, I've brought you a little gift."

My eyes cut to the table and I saw a bracelet lying on top of it along with a small padlock.

"Hold out your wrist." I did what he said and as he snapped it into place he said, "I got this from a friend up in Port Angeles. It's got a small tracking device in it. I'll be able to keep track of where you are at all times. It's that wonderful?" When I didn't answer right away my head was jerked back by my hair. "I asked you a fucking question."

"Yes, it's wonderful." I said quickly as I fought back tears from the pain in my scalp.

"Good girl, now give daddy a kiss for your present."

I swallowed again and closed my eyes as I turned my head. Thankfully, it was brief and then he was shoving me off his lap. I slammed into the counter, jamming my pinkie when I tried to catch myself. It hurt like hell and just by looking at it I knew it was broken.

Again I fought back the tears. He hated it if I cried and I didn't want to piss him off more.

"Now come here so I can show you what you can eat while I'm gone."

I moved over to the refrigerator as he opened the door. My eyes took in the top two shelves quickly before settling on the bottom shelf and my food until he came home. There was eight slices of bread, four slices of cheese, and nothing else. It wasn't much, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Everything else was labeled with the exact amount. The milk and juice had a line drawn around the jugs. As did the condiments. Each jar with pickles and things like that had a number written on the front showing the amount.

I looked toward the counter and noticed the bread also had a number written on the bag and as dad shut the door of the fridge there was a paper with exactly how many cans of food there were in the cabinet.

"You can have water to drink, but nothing else. Can't have you getting fat now can we?"

"No sir," I whispered.

"Good. I'm going to pack and then I'm leaving. You do whatever."

I watched as he left the kitchen and then breathed a sigh of relief. However, my relief was short-lived.

"Get your ass up here now." I heard minutes later.

I cringed at the anger behind the words and moved toward the stairs, going up and into Dad's bedroom. He was standing in front of the closet, his bag open on the bed.

"Come here." He snarled when I made the mistake of stopping just inside the doorway.

I moved quickly around the bed and his hand came up, gripping the back of my neck and jerking me to stand in front of him.

"I was hunting my blue shirt. You want to tell me where it is." My mind quickly filtered through to when I saw it last only to stop on the worse possible place. "Well?" He asked giving me a shake.

"It's in the washing machine." I whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's in the washing machine." I said just a tad louder.

He muttered in disgust and threw me to the floor. "You are such a worthless sack of bones. I don't know why I even bother keeping you around. I mean how hard is it to keep my things clean and hanging in my closet until I need them."

"I'm sor-"

I was cut off by a boot to the stomach and then he continued to kick me as he hissed, "I didn't ask for your fucking apology you little whore. I give you everything and how do you repay me? By doing stupid shit like this. God, you're useless."

His hand wound in my hair, pulling me back to my feet and that smile was back. "Well, you aren't completely useless." He said before pushing me back onto the bed.

My eyes closed and as I heard his zipper lower I went to that place where I didn't have to feel anymore pain.

Hours passed, if the darkness outside was any indication, before I came back to the bedroom. Thankfully, dad was gone as was his bag.

Pushing myself up I winced when I put pressure on my hand. I took a minute to breathe through the pain and then slowly stood. More pain shot through my body and again I had to take deep breaths.

I moved slowly as I retrieved my jeans and underwear before making my way down the hallway to the bathroom. I turned the water on as hot as it would go and then stripped off the rest of my clothes.

Stepping inside the shower I let the water burn my skin, knowing it was the only way to get the feel of him off me. I ignored the pink tinge to the water as it went down the drain.

When the water was clear I grabbed a washcloth and the soap. As I scrubbed every last inch of myself I prayed that God would have mercy on me soon and just let me die.

**-O-**

**Who needs a hug? Tequila? Chocolate? I have all three so just let me know. Not much more I promise. Two more chapters of bad stuff and then Bella is out of there. **

**Up next: Jasper gets suspicious and a bad Sunday night for Bella. **


	7. AN

Ok so first I'M SO SORRY. I know you were all excited when you got the updates and now you probably want to kill me.

Just hold that thought until I get done and then you can kill me more.

I know what I'm about to say will make quite a few of you mad and I will probably lose some of you, and I hate that. I hate that I'm about to disappoint all of you because I appreciate my readers so much.

With that being said I have to do what I'm going to do. With five stories updating weekly I'm about to lose my mind. I'm losing the will to even want to write. I'm not saying I'm putting one or three on hiatus and focusing on just two at time like normal. I'm just going to have to push the weekly updates to every other week.

Which means there will be no updates this week. I'm sorry I did this now because I know every one was looking forward to what was coming in some of the updates, but everything would be late this week any way.

You can review this and yell at me, but I think it's for the best. Since I'm pretty sure if I keep going like I am I will end up just killing everyone in my stories off.

Again I'm sorry and feel free to yell. I'll will take it and not get mad. Promise.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. I love you woman  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**Nominations for the Everything's Bigger in Texas Awards are still open. You only have until Monday to get you stories noms in. Head over to the Jasper's Darlins blog for the link of the form. The blog link is on my profile.  
><strong>

**WARNING:** **Nothing this chapter, but prepare yourself now for the next one.**

**-O-**

_**Jasper**_

"Are you headed over to Bella's house now, Sweetheart?"

I glanced up from where I was picking up my keys, off the hall table, to look at Esme as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, unless you need me to do something."

"Oh no, I just like to know where my kids are." She said giving me that smile only Esme could give.

"I'll be back in a little while then."

"Be careful."

I chuckled and nodded. Only Esme would tell a vampire to be careful.

She returned the to kitchen and I grabbed the folder with our project stuff in it before heading out to the garage. Getting into my truck I backed out into the driveway and started towards Bella's house.

Her house was on the other side of town, but, thanks to the smallness that was Forks, Washington, it only took me 10 minutes before I was turning onto her road. The driveway was empty and as I pulled to a stop I took a moment to listen for her heartbeat.

Hearing it, coming from the back of her house, I stepped out of the truck, grabbed the folder, and then quickly walked up to the front door, glancing over my shoulder when I heard a car coming down the road. I waited to see if it was turning into the driveway, but it continued on toward the mill and I lifted my hand to the door, knocking a little louder than was probably necessary.

I heard her heartbeat increase and then something break, followed by the scent of fresh blood. Lifting my hand I knocked again a little harder than before and let her know it was me.

"Bella, it's Jasper."

I waited just for a second before moving off the front porch and making my way around the house to the back door, knocking again when I heard her shuffling around inside.

I could smell her blood even more back here, but it had no affect on my blood-lust at all. I just needed to make sure she was okay.

She didn't open the door right away, so I knocked one more time and said, "Bella, I know you're there. I heard something break. Are you okay?"

She moved in my direction and then I heard her take a deep breath before the door cracked open a couple inches.

"Why are you here?" She asked her eyes taking on a look I didn't like or understand.

"I wanted to bring you this." I answered after a moment, holding up the folder.

Her eyes darted to it and then back to me. "What is it?"

"Research for our History project. You said you didn't have a computer, so I figured that I would just bring you what I found."

"Oh...ummm...thank you." Her hand came out to take the folder, but I pulled it back quickly.

"What the hell happened to your hand?" I asked seeing that her pinkie was obviously broken and she had a small cut on her palm. Her eyes got that look in them again and she didn't answer, but I wasn't about to let it go. "Bella, what happened to your hand?"

"I just tripped." She whispered.

While it was a complete possibility somehow I didn't think it was true since I hadn't heard her trip.

"My dad could look at it." I said wanting to do something.

"It's fine."

"Bella, your finger is broken. It needs to be taped up or something. And the cut may need stitches."

"The cut is fine. I just broke a glass and I can tape up my finger. I've had-" She abruptly stopped talking and that look came back.

"You've what?"

"Nothing. It will be fine. Can I have the folder now?" She asked moving her hurt hand back down and reaching out with the other one.

I couldn't help but notice the bracelet she was wearing. It was something I knew she'd never worn before and something that I wouldn't have thought she'd like. However, her likes and dislikes, went out the window as her hand touched the folder and a low humming met my ears and then noticed the small padlock on the clasp.

She was able to pull the folder from my hand in my lapse of attention and quickly tucked her arm back around the door.

"Where did you get that?" I asked.

"From my dad." She said quickly and then added. "Thanks for the research, but I need you to go now."

The door was shut in my face before I could say anything else and I just stood there staring at it for a few minutes. I sighed knowing that I would get nothing else out of her. Turning I started to go back down the stairs only to catch sight of Bella in the kitchen.

I watched her clean up her hand and then the broken glass before she moved to the refrigerator, opening it up. My brow furrowed in confusion as I took in the contents. As soon as she shut the door back I turned and jumped down the stairs, walking quickly to my truck.

I took one last glance up at the house before starting my truck up and heading home. I really needed to talk to Carlisle.

I drove a little faster than I normally would and made it home in 5 minutes. I didn't bother pulling into the garage, instead I stopped in the driveway and flew up the steps and in the front door. Esme walked out of the kitchen, but I didn't stop to say hey and moved straight up the stairs and toward Carlisle's study.

I paused briefly to knock on the door and then pushed it open before he could even tell me to come in.

"Son, what's wrong?" He asked standing up immediately.

"Why would a bracelet hum?" He sat back down slowly, confusion clear in his emotions and I figured I needed to elaborate. "I went over to Bella's and I'm just even more frustrated and confused."

"About what?"

"Well, for one she was terrified."

"You can feel her emotions now?"

"No it was her eyes. As soon as she saw me fear and terror seemed to just cloud them over."

"Do you think it's because of you?"

"No...yes...I don't know. Maybe I've been trying too hard and just finally succeeded in scaring her by showing up at her house out of the blue."

He looked at me in pity and I hated it. Thankfully, he didn't say anything, instead asking, "What else happened?"

"Her pinkie is broken and she had a small cut on her palm."

"How did that happen?"

"She said she tripped and broke her finger, but I don't think she was telling the truth."

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling."

"Did she have it taped up?"

"No, but she said she would do it when I told her you could look at it."

He nodded and steepled his fingers. "And the cut?"

"It was fresh. I think I startled her when I knocked on the door and she broke a glass."

"Was it deep?"

"I don't think so and she cleaned it up with some peroxide and a bandage."

"That's good. Now tell me about this bracelet. Has she wore it before?"

"Never."

"And it was humming?"

"Yeah, but low. I mean I didn't hear it until her hand was close to me. And it had a padlock on the clasp."

He sat back in his chair and seemed to lose himself in his thoughts. His emotions were swirling between confusion and worry and it took him 10 minutes before he spoke again.

"How big was the bracelet?"

"About an inch and a half wide and a quarter of an inch thick."

"Did it have something coming out of it? Like a box type thing?"

"No, but it was in squares. Do you know why it was humming?"

"I don't know. I've had a few people come into the ER before and their bracelets hummed a little..."

"And?" I asked when he trailed off.

"It was people that were on house arrest. It was a tracking bracelet they had on."

"But Bella wouldn't have one of those, plus I've seen that kind of stuff. They're usually black and worn around the ankle."

"I know. That's why I don't really have a guess on hers."

"Same here, but that wasn't the weirdest thing, Carlisle."

"What?"

"After she told me I had to go I stood on her back porch for a minute. When I went to leave I could see her through the kitchen window. I watched her clean her hand and the broken glass and then she opened the refrigerator..."

It was his turn to prompt me when I trailed off. "And?"

"The things in there were marked."

"Marked how?"

"With markers, showing how much was in something. Like the milk had a line around where it was in the jug."

"Okay, that's weird. Was her father there?"

"No."

"I think we need to talk to Charlie and see what he thinks. We know something isn't right, but what you've told me just adds to it."

"Will you call him now please?"

He nodded and reached for his phone. It rang twice and then was picked up.

_"Forks Police Department, how may I help you?"_

"Shelley, it's Dr. Cullen. Is Charlie in?"

_"Oh, Dr. Cullen, no he's not. He's out of town until Monday morning."_

"Is there a way to reach him before then?"

_"I'm sorry no. He was going on a fishing trip and doesn't have service. Can someone else help you?"_

"I'd rather speak to Charlie. Can you have him call me Monday morning or if he checks in before then?"

_"Of course, Dr. Cullen."_

"Thank you, Shelly."

Carlisle hung up after saying goodbye and set his phone down.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We wait for Charlie. I think I can convince him to go check on her Monday."

I sighed knowing there wasn't much more we could do until then. Something wasn't right though and hopefully Monday we'd be able to find out exactly what was going on.

**-0-**

**Well? Review and let me know what you think?**

**Up next: We get Bella out of that house, but not before things go from bad to worse.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to my pre-reader Kim Rathbone. I love you woman. Thank you for helping me finally getting this chapter out.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long and I know I'm a week late. I got behind on my other stories which put this one behind too. Plus it was a very hard chapter to write. It's here now though and next weeks update will be on time.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**WARNING:** **BAD BAD BAD CHAPTER. DO NOT TAKE THE WARNING LIGHTLY. VERY GRAPHIC PHYSICAL ABUSE IN BELLA'S POV. **

**-O-**

_**Bella**_

Why did he have to come over? Why could he just take a hint? I thought as I heard his truck leave. If dad had been home it would have been a disaster. Of course, Jasper wouldn't have known that. My eyes landed on the folder of things he'd found for our project and I sighed. He was just trying to be nice, but that didn't mean dad wouldn't take it out on me after he'd left. He didn't think school was important, constantly told me I would never amount to anything, and that I was completely worthless so to him it wasn't a good enough reason for someone to be at the house.

Thankfully, dad wasn't here though and I could go to bed tonight without being hurt or worse.

I made the cheese sandwich I'd come downstairs for before returning to my room. After choking it down I looked over what Jasper had brought over and felt bad for how I'd acted toward him. He'd been thorough and gave me everything I would need to start a list of what was needed in the article. I pulled out a sheet of notebook paper and a highlighter, writing some things down and highlighting what I wasn't sure about as I read through each page.

By the time I was done a couple hours had passed. Putting everything into the folder I hid it under my mattress and then went to take a bath. I usually wasn't allowed anything but a shower, however, my body ached and I was willing to risk it.

The bath felt amazing even if I had to be careful with the bracelet. I could just imagine the outcome if my light or whatever it was that showed where I was suddenly went out. I shuddered at the thought before relaxing in the hot water. It helped the aches and the pain in my hand from my broken finger. The cut I'd gotten from breaking the glass stung a little, but I didn't care since it was only for a minute.

I stayed in the tub for about an hour before getting out and drying off, making sure to clean everything up and wiping out the tub. I ignored the mirror hanging over the sink as I got dressed. I didn't need to see what I knew would be there.

When I finished I went downstairs and made me another sandwich, eating it quickly before going back to my room. I pulled The Lovely Bones, a book I'd checked out of the school library, from under my mattress and spent the rest of the night reading, finishing it before bedtime. As my eyes grew heavy I couldn't stop the dread from seeping back in for what tomorrow would bring.

Sunday was spent with me sitting in my room and straining to hear a car coming down the road. I didn't even enjoy the sun shining through the blinds on my window. I always liked it when it was sunny since it made the day seem brighter no matter what was going on at home, but today it seemed like a calm before the storm. Like as soon as I heard dad's car the day would turn dark and stormy, shattering every safe illusion the sun brought with it.

And unfortunately, as the sun was lowering itself in the sky I found out I wasn't wrong at all.

I knew it was going to be bad when I heard the front door slamming open. Then my name followed in a loud angry voice. I tried to bury myself into the corner of my room as I heard his feet thunder up the stairs. My bedroom door slamming into the wall behind it had me jumping in fear.

I kept my forehead pressed to my knees as I clutched them to my chest, but instead of helping disappear it gave him ample room to grip my hair in his hands.

My head jerked back slamming into the wall behind me and I couldn't stop the cry of pain that left my lips. My eyes blurred for only a moment and then I was able to focus on him. In all the years I'd lived with him hitting me I'd never seen the amount of anger that was now twisting his expression.

Cold fury shined in his eyes, his face was turning redder by the second, and I knew without a shadow of a doubt that if I could move within a week after what was coming I'd be lucky.

For a brief second I wondered what I'd done to cause his anger, but his next words told me everything I needed to know.

"Who the fuck was here yesterday?" He snarled while twisting my hair in his fist. I cried out again and received a back hand across my cheek.

I tasted the sharp metallic taste of blood on my tongue before my back was pulled forward and slammed against the wall behind me.

"Who was it?" He yelled again.

"How did you know?" I asked and received another backhand that made me dizzy for my question.

"How did I know? How did I know?" He's repeated. "Did you think I wouldn't find out?" His eyes searched my face before an evil smile appeared. "You did didn't you. You are such a stupid bitch. You really want to know?" He asked continuing before I could answer. "Of course, you did. Idiot. A co-worker called me while I was on the way. Wanted to know when I got a new truck. Said he saw it in the driveway on his way to work yesterday morning. Are you happy you know now? Has that small brain of yours been satisfied?"

I nodded quickly.

"Good, now tell me who it was?"

"Just a boy from school." I whispered earning yet another backhand. The pain in my face was making it hard to focus and I could taste more blood in my mouth."

"Why was he here?"

I didn't answer fast enough thanks to the fuzziness in my head and it just set him off further. The hand that he'd hit me with came up and wrapped around my throat, tightening slightly. I could still breathe, but if he closed his hand anymore I wouldn't be able to.

His hand left my hair and using only the one on my neck he lifted me to my feet. His hands tightened more as he seethed, "Why was he here? Are you fucking him? Where you being the little whore that I know you are?"

He released the pressure on my neck and I had to suck in a few lungfuls of air before I could answer.

"He's my partner on a project in school. He just brought me some of the research he's done. He didn't come in the house at all."

"Not a good enough reason." He snarled pulling me forward and throwing me over toward my bed.

The force caused me to bounce off the end and onto the floor, landing on the hand with the broken finger. I cried out in pain as I heard and felt the bone break in my wrist. Using my good hand I pushed myself over onto my back and saw him coming toward me.

I don't know if it was the pain in my hand or if something had happened to my brain when he hit me, but as soon as he was close my leg kicked out. My eyes widened as he clutched himself and dropped to his knees, gasping in pain.

No, no, no...What did I just do?

His head was directed toward the floor, but as I moved a little it snapped up and his eyes locked on me. "I'm going to kill you, you little bitch." He hissed.

He would too. I could see it clear as day in his eyes. I'd crossed a line in fighting back and he was going to make me pay. I didn't want to do die though not like this, so I tried the only thing I could.

Pushing myself quickly back I climbed to my feet, ignoring the pain in my hand and the dizziness that threatened to send me back to the floor. I turned and made it out of my door and to the stairs, almost falling down them before I caught myself on the railing. I kept my feet moving as I stumbled down the stairs and headed for the front door.

I'd barely reached it when I heard him coming down behind me, but I didn't let it stop me. Turning the knob I had the door halfway opened before it was slammed closed and I was being thrown backwards. I hit the table by the kitchen doorway with my side and fell to the ground; my head slammed into the bottom step of the stairs, blurring my vision with black dots.

He was on me before I could think about moving an inch. Over and over he punched and kicked me as I tried to protect my face and body. After what seemed like forever he grabbed my hair and pulled me into the living room. I barely felt the pain as it was nothing compared to how the rest of my body felt.

As we got around the couch he jerked on my hair until I stood, my legs threatening to give out from under me at any moment. I could feel a slight trickle of blood as it ran down the back of my neck and I could barely see out of one eye. My ears were buzzing and I couldn't hear everything he was saying; the only words I picked out were mother and dead as he hit me in the face and stomach more.

Dead or alive I, honestly, didn't care anymore I just wanted it to stop. I tried begging, I tried apologizing, but nothing kept his fists from hitting anywhere he could reach until I coughed. Blood splattered on his face, enraging him further and he shoved me away.

I barely saw the fireplace and only managed to turn my head slightly before I slammed into it.

Finally, I felt nothing.

**-****O****-**

_**Charlie**_

_ Welcome to Forks_

I sighed and scrubbed my hand across my face as I finally passed the sign that told me I was home.

I wasn't supposed to be back from my fishing trip until tomorrow morning, but after not catching anything or really wanting to get up at 3 in the morning I'd decided to head back early.

I really needed a shower and something to eat, but instead of going straight to the house I stopped by the station first. Being the chief I liked to make sure every thing was running smoothly and I needed to make sure things were still covered tomorrow.

Parking in my spot I walked inside, finding Nancy, the night dispatcher, sitting behind her desk. She glanced up when I stepped through the door and gave me a look of surprise.

"What are you doing here, Chief?"

I chuckled, "Well, I can leave if you want me to."

"No, no," She said laughing. "I was just surprised. Shelley said you wouldn't be back until in the morning."

"That was the plan, but I decided to head back early. Everything okay around here?"

"Of course, but Shelley did leave a note on your desk. She said if you came in before she got here to let you know, so I'm letting you know."

I chuckled. "Thanks Nancy. I'll check it out and then I'm going to head to the house."

She nodded and went back to what she'd been doing as I walked back toward my office.

I stepped around my desk and found the note sitting right on top. Picking it up I read:

_Dr__. __Cullen __called__. __Sounded __worried__, __but__ only __wanted __to __speak__ with __you__. __I __told__ him__ you__'__d __give__ him__ a__ call__ as __soon__ as__ you __came __in__._

I debated for all of two seconds on whether or not to call him now or in the morning, since it was already 10. However, if Carlisle sounded worried and only wanted me then it might have to do with Bella. That thought was the only reason I picked up the phone and dialed his cell phone. He answered on the first ring.

_"Charlie."_

"Yeah, Carlisle. Just got back and found out you called. What's wrong?"

_"I don't know if anything is, but things aren't right and I wanted your opinion on what to do."_

"What's up?"

I listened while he told me about his son, Jasper, going over to Bella's house and his worry that something was very wrong. When he was finished I knew there wasn't really in legal cause for me to go check on her. However, that wasn't going to stop me this time; I'd deal with the repercussions if it ended up being nothing.

"I'll go by there now."

_"Thank you, Charlie."_

"No need for thanks. If you think something is going on then that's enough for me. You know how I feel too."

_"Yes, I do."_

"I'll call when I know something."

We both hung up then and leaving everything as it was headed back out to my car.

"Gone so soon, Chief?" Nancy asked when I walked by.

"Yeah."

"Have a good night then."

"You too." I said as I pushed out into the night.

Once I was back in my car and on the road it didn't take long to get to the Dwyer house. As I pulled to a stop in front of the house I noticed Phil's car wasn't in the driveway. There was a light on somewhere though since I could see it shining out into the side yard. I again spent about two seconds debating what to do before I switched my car off and got out. I was almost to the front steps when I realized the door was standing wide open.

I quickly returned to my car and grabbed my sidearm out of the glove box. After checking it I went back to the front porch and over the threshold into the house, glancing around as I went.

The first thing I saw was the table by the door. It was shoved about a foot over in front of the kitchen doorway and broken glass littered the top. My heart started pounding as I saw the blood that dotted the floor near it and the stairs leading up to the second floor.

I took another step and quickly checked the kitchen making sure it was empty before I walked the next two steps so I could see into the living room.

What I found was something I never wanted, needed, or could stomach to see again. Bella was lying on her side facing the doorway; her back against the fireplace. There was blood everywhere around and on her. The only way I even knew it was her was her hair and size.

"Fuck," I muttered as I got my feet moving again, rushing around the side of the couch.

When I dropped to my knees beside her I let out a gust of air, realizing she was breathing. To be honest though, I don't know how it was possible. There was a deep gash at the top of forehead that was still bleeding a little bit. More was drying on her neck and it had run down over the front of her body to the floor. Her face was swollen and black, her wrist was sitting at an awkward angle, and I could make out bruises on her side where her shirt had ridden up a tad bit.

Shaking my head, I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed 911. I made sure the dispatcher had the details before hanging up and checking Bella over again. I knew not to move her and just let my hand run over her softly. I found most of the blood had come from her head, finding two more cuts on the back to go with the one on her forehead. More bruises met my eyes when I eased her sleeves up as well as the hem of her pants legs.

"Fuck," I said again when I saw that one of her ankles looked like it might be broken as well. As I looked back to her face I heard the sirens and the screech of tires as the ambulance turned onto the road.

Moving away from Bella I went to the front door and directed Sam and Rachel to the living room. Rachel sucked in a breath and whispered, "My God," when she turned the corner before getting back into paramedic mode.

She and Sam started to quickly get Bella stable enough to move, starting an IV and checking her vitals. Within just a few minutes they had her on the stretcher and was ready to transport her to the hospital.

I stood to the side as they loaded her in the back and as they pulled away I took my phone from my pocket. Carlisle needed to know what was going on so he could go take care of her.

**-O-**

_**Carlisle**_

The family and I watched Jasper as he tried to wear a hole in the floor. He'd been pacing nonstop since Charlie had called an hour ago. His worry was seeping out to the rest of us putting everyone on edge. Not that we weren't worried on our own and adding his was making things worse, but there was no hope that he'd be able to control it until he knew what was going on; so none of us said anything to try and calm him down.

"What the fuck is taking so long?" He growled.

Before anyone could answer Alice slipped into a vision, coming out of it within seconds. "He'll call in one minute." She said.

"Is Bella okay?" Jasper asked finally stopping his movement.

She didn't answer, but she didn't have too. The expression on her face, Edward's face, and the emotions Jasper lost complete control of let us know the phone call was not going to be good.

I opened my phone and had my finger hovering over answer before it even rang a few seconds later.

I didn't get a chance to say anything before Charlie was talking in my ear. "Carlisle, you need to get to the hospital. She's...I...it's bad."

My eyes closed when Jasper sent out a wave of pain and it took me a moment to ask, "How bad?"

"Let's just say I don't know how she's still alive," was his answer.

I shot to my feet and said, "I'm on my way," before hanging up, cringing when Jasper let out a roar laced with nothing but anger and pain. Rose was by his side and had her arms around him as he dropped the ground.

I didn't say anything as I started for the garage, knowing I needed to get to the hospital quickly.

Before I'd made it halfway Jasper was by my side. "I'm going with you." He said.

While his voice told me he wasn't asking I knew there was no way he could go. I didn't know what I was going to find and bringing Jasper in was just asking for a bloodbath.

"No." I said, putting all the authority I could into my voice, but it didn't help and I found myself slammed against the wall with his hand around my throat.

"I'm coming." He growled.

It took all five of the others to pull him away and as he struggled in their hold I said, "You can't go Jasper not with the frame of mind you're in. You can't control your emotions right and being around all the ones you'll find in the hospital is asking for trouble."

"But I need to be there. She's my mate." He hissed still fighting to get out of the others' grips.

"I know that, but I need to concentrate on helping her, not worrying about you draining the entire ER."

All his fight left him and he hung his head. "Fine, but you better save her."

"I swear I will do everything in my power and that means that if it looks like she won't live though this I will change her myself. We'll deal with the consequences afterwards."

He glanced up and stared at me. I knew he was trying to see the truth behind my words and I sent him my sincerity. He finally nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll call as soon as I can."

He nodded again before shaking everyone off and darting out of the back door.

As he disappeared into the trees I said, "Edward...Alice, stay with him and keep him away from the hospital."

They nodded and followed quickly behind him as I turned to Emmett and Rose. "Find her father."

"Why?" Rose asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure he was the one that has done whatever it is."

They nodded and headed out into the night as well.

I glanced at Esme and she motioned her head to the garage door. "Call when you know."

"I will." I said before turning and finally making it out to my car.

As I backed out and started down the driveway a roar echoed through the trees and I heard a few being ripped down. I could only hope that there was enough trees to keep him busy until I knew for sure what had happened.

**-O-**

**Well? Who's still with me? Who needs a hug and a stiff drink? Review and let me know.**

**I promise this is the last abuse chapter. Promise. **

**Next up: We find out all of Bella's injuries and a secret comes out. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to Kim Rathbone. I love you woman. **

**Also a big thanks to Twilightobsessed09 who made this pretty for me. Check out all of her stories if you haven't yet. They are awesome. **

**I'm so sorry this took a month to get out. I was sick for two weeks and then when I finally had the energy to concentrate on it I almost changed the whole storyline ending thanks to a little bit of writer's block. I didn't change it though and once I got over the hump I was good.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**WARNING:** **Nothing bad. Just mentioning of what was done to Bella. **

**-O-**

_**Jasper**_

I had to get to her. I know I told Carlisle I'd stay away, but I couldn't do it. I'd failed at protecting her, but I wouldn't fail at being there when she needed me. I could hear Edward and Alice following, but I'm pretty sure I had enough of a lead to make it to the hospital before they stopped me.

If I hadn't stopped to take out a few trees I would have already been there.

"Jasper, please just stop for a second. You can't go into the hospital like you are." Alice said.

I didn't stop, instead I pushed myself to move faster.

"Damn it." I heard her hiss before both she and Edward backed off a little and then disappeared completely.

I knew they hadn't given up the chase though. They were just going to bring both of their gifts into action, but I knew how to get around them. Running off of pure instinct and letting songs run through my head I kept changing directions.

I was seconds from coming out of the woods at the back of the hospital when I was hit from above by Edward as he dropped from the trees. As I tried to throw him off Alice collided with my side and I went down. I could have gotten them off of me and I wouldn't have cared if I hurt them in the process, but then Esme came out of nowhere to help them.

I stopped struggling and rolled onto my back. Esme immediately dropped to sit on my chest and I shot Edward a glare. He knew I wouldn't hurt her.

My eyes then turned to Esme and I whispered, "Please."

She closed her eyes as she shook her head and I felt a wave of remorse flow over me just before she said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"I need to see her. I need to know that she's going to be okay. I need to..."

Esme's hands cupped my cheeks causing me to trail off. "She's going to be fine. She has the best doctor in the world taking care of her and the best vampire to change her if it comes to that. We just need to give him time to access everything and then he will call. Please, Jasper just come back to the house with me."

"I can't. I need to be at the hospital."

"Honey, I can't let you go in there. Your control has been impeccable since joining us, but you're angry and upset. I don't want something to happen that will cause you to lose control. If it was anyone else but your mate I'd let you go."

Her pleading was slowly starting to break my resolve. I could understand where she was coming from and I knew that she was just looking out for me, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave, knowing that Bella was only a few feet away from me, possibly fighting for her life.

"What if I stay?" Edward asked, crouching down beside me and Esme. "I could sit in the waiting room, listen in, and talk to you on the phone. That way you know what's going on at any given moment."

"You would do that?"

"Of course, you're my brother and she's my sister."

I sent him such a strong dose of gratitude that it knocked him back onto his ass. "Sorry," I muttered as he pushed himself back up.

"It's okay. Why don't you go back to the house with Esme and Alice and I'll call in about ten minutes. That will give me enough time to get inside and see what's going on."

I nodded and waited for Esme to stand before pushing myself up. Esme's arm immediately went around my waist. I knew that she wasn't doing it to hold me in place, but to show, that she was there for us always.

"You promise you'll call?" I asked looking at Edward.

"I promise. Ten minutes."

Nodding again, I let Esme lead me away from the hospital. I heard Edward tell Alice goodbye before he was gone.

"I'll go and get you something to eat," Alice said. "It will help."

For a third time I could only nod and then she was gone. Esme and I continued on toward the house, breaking into a run just a few more feet into the forest. Edward better call soon and have some type of news or I didn't think I could stay put.

**-****O****-**

_**Carlisle**_

I turned my car into the hospital parking lot a little too quickly, but I honestly didn't care. I pulled into the first open spot I saw, not caring that it wasn't my reserved one. Exiting my vehicle, I rushed as fast as I could through the ER doors and straight back, finding the room Bella was in quickly.

I only gave Charlie-who was pacing in front of the nurse's station-a brief nod before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The sight that met my eyes had me stopping in my tracks.

"God, Carlisle." I heard Edward hiss from where he was walking into the waiting room.

_'I know, Edward.'_ I thought._ 'Are you here for Jasper?'_

"It's the only way we could keep him home."

_'How close did he get?'_

"Tree line."

I breathed a sigh of relief and then shook it off, turning on the doctor persona.

"What do we have?" I asked, stepping to the side of the gurney and starting to do what needed to be done to make sure Isabella survived the brutality that been done to her.

Four hours later I sat staring at Charlie. I had never been at a loss for words before, but it wasn't every day I had to tell my son that his mate had been violated and hurt for years. Plus, I could very well be changing a man's life completely. A man I respected and considered a friend.

"Carlisle, I'm going to go home." Edward said from his place in the waiting room. He sounded exhausted and I knew it was from the burden of all he had learned.

_'All right. I'll be home shortly and we'll tell Jasper everything.'_ I'd forbidden Edward from telling Jasper about anything outside of the injuries Bella had received today. If he'd learned everything else with just Esme and Alice at home there would be no way to keep him in control. I'd more than likely find my mate and daughter in pieces along with the rest of the house when I got there.

"Hurry, I don't know how much longer I can hold him off from coming here now that we know she's going to be okay."

_'I'll be there as fast as I can.'_

"Carlisle, you're scaring the hell out of me." I glanced up as Charlie spoke. "Why did you need to speak to me in private?"

"There are some things about Bella that I need to tell you." I said, knowing I couldn't put it off any longer. Charlie wasn't in a hurry or had any where to be. While I was taking care of Bella, he had completed his report on finding her and put out an APB on Phil.

"You said she was going to be okay."

"And physically she will be, but I need to tell you the extent of her injuries and a few other things."

"Okay..." He said trailing off, not understanding. He would though, when I was done.

I took a deep unneeded breath before I began. "She's in a medically induced coma right now. She had four lacerations along her scalp. Two of which were in need of staples. The one on her hairline, I think, was what caused the concussion. I placed her in the coma hoping that it will allow her body time to heal without worrying about the pain from her other injuries affecting her recovery. If all goes well in the next 48 hours I'll have her weened off the medicine.

"As for the extent of her injuries, she has a broken nose and a hairline fracture on the left side of her jaw. Both of those will heal on their own as will the four broken ribs she sustained. She suffered no internal bleeding from them as they were clean breaks. Her right wrist was also broken. One of the nurses should be fitting a hard cast on that injury now. The last of the injuries are the bruises. They will heal, but because they cover eighty percent of her body they will be tender and painful for a while."

He'd let me speak without interruption, but as I finished up he said, "I know all of this. I picked it up from the nurses as they rushed around."

This was the part I was dreading. "I know, but there are some things that I forbid anyone to speak about outside of the room. Things you'll need to add to the report."

"Alright."

"I had a full body MRI and full body x-rays done."

"And?"

"This wasn't the first time she had been hurt. There was a lot of evidence of old fractures. I'm honestly surprised that I haven't seen her in here every week. I can't tell for sure how long it's been going on, but my guess would be at least two years if not more."

"God," He whispered and leaned back heavily against the chair. He looked like he was going to be sick and that wasn't even the worse part.

"That's not-"

"There's more?" He asked cutting me off and I nodded. "Is it bad?" I could only nod again.

We sat staring at each other for a good five minutes before I said, "The MRI showed there was a lot of scar tissue in one area. A test confirmed what I suspected was the cause." I closed my eyes and said the words that made me sick. "She was raped repeatedly."

His chair hitting the floor caused my eyes to snap open. He started pacing and shaking his head. "I'm going to kill that sick bastard." He growled. "How a father could do that to their child is...is..."

Now was the time to tell him the rest. "Phil isn't her father."

My words stopped him mid pace and his head swiveled toward me. "What?"

"Phil isn't her father, but I think I know who might be."

"How...what...who?"

"I think you are." I said and then waited for it to sink in.

It didn't take long. A sharp gust of air left his lungs, his heartbeat sped up, and he started shaking whether in anger or shock, I wasn't sure.

He reached for the chair he'd knocked over, but before he could get it back up his legs gave out from under him and he dropped to his knees.

"I...how can you be sure?" He asked looking up at me with a pained expression.

"Your blood type is O positive."

"Yes, but I don't understand how that brought you to me being her father."

"While I was waiting for Bella's blood type to come in, I looked at Phil and Renee's medical files. I wanted to see if their blood types were in there and then maybe I could narrow it down. They were. Renee's sample was there from when she had given birth to Bella. Phil's was there from when he had cut his hand at work about six years ago. Renee is A negative and Phil is AB negative. I assumed Bella would be A negative, B negative, or even AB negative. She's not any of those."

"She's O positive, isn't she?" He asked.

"Yes."

"And she can't be that type from Renee and Phil?"

"No."

"But how are you sure it's me?"

"I'm not positive. I would have to send your blood off for a test to be sure, but seventeen years ago you were dating Renee right?"

"Yes, I've told you that. Up until the day after prom..." He trailed off and by the expression that suddenly appeared on his face I knew he was remembering something.

"What is it?" I asked.

His eyes had a far away look as he said, "We broke up after prom, but we still spoke often until she started dating Phil in July. He didn't like me at all, so Renee wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't care that much. I was 18 and was leaving for Seattle in a month. I saw Renee when I came home on the weekends, but she was always with Phil so we didn't speak.

"And then New Year's Eve happened. There was a party at the lodge. Renee and I were the only ones under the age of 25 there. Phil wasn't there either, he'd gone back to where he had moved from to visit family. Renee and I ended up sneaking out and going back to my parents' place. We took some alcohol out of my dad's cabinet and sat in my old bedroom drinking. We slept together. The next morning, she was gone and I didn't see her again. She and Phil moved away a few months later and when they came back Bella was five. It never occurred to me that she could be mine."

"There is still a chance you aren't." While I was almost 100% positive, from just what he'd told me, I could very well be wrong and I didn't want to get his hopes up.

"I know, but there's a good chance I am. So we need to have the test done."

"All right. We can go down and have one of the nurses draw some blood."

"How long will it take?"

"A few days at least. I'll need to send it to a lab in Seattle."

"Okay." He said and pushed himself to his feet. "Let's go get it started."

He didn't wait for me as he strolled out of my office. I followed hoping like hell I wasn't wrong. I didn't think I was though. The time line fit. Bella was born on September thirteenth. However, according to the doctor that delivered her in Phoenix she was a few weeks early. Renee's actual due date had been at the beginning of October.

Once we got to the emergency room I had Nurse Clearwater draw Charlie's blood as I filled out the paperwork for the test. She was an older woman and had been a nurse here for twenty years. I could trust that she wouldn't spread this around the hospital.

"This needs to go out in the morning and it needs to be kept quiet," I said as she placed a Band-aid on the back of Charlie's hand.

"Of course, Dr. Cullen," she said with a small smile.

I handed over the paperwork when she was finished and she quickly left the room. Charlie stood from the end of the bed and I said, "I'll let you know as soon as the results come in. I placed a rush on them so hopefully we'll know very soon."

"Thank you," he said with a sigh. "I'm going to go sit with her for a while."

"All right. I need to go home for a little bit, but I'll be back in a few hours. Call me on my cell if you need me before then though."

"I will." He left the room then and I followed behind him, watching until he disappeared around the corner.

When I couldn't see him anymore I turned to the desk nurse and let her know I was leaving for a little bit.

I was dreading telling Jasper. While I was fairly certain that the town, myself and the family would still be standing in one piece after I did, I still regretted that I had to deliver such devastating news about his mate to him.

After tonight, there was one thing I was very certain of...when Phil was found he will be a dead man.

**-O-**

**Well? How was it? I'm really nervous about this chapter just because of the issue I had with getting out. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**

**Up next: Will be the conversation at home, getting the tests results back, and Jasper is finally allowed to go to the hospital. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**Also a big thanks to Twilightobsessed09 who made this pretty for me. Check out all of her stories if you haven't yet. They are awesome. **

**This story as well as my others won't be updating again until after the 1st of the year. It's crazy at my house right now and I don't want to promise chapters that I know won't make it out. I will write when I can and as soon as December is over things will get back to normal.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**I started a FB group for my stories. Over there you get updates and stuff so if you want to join send me a request with your FB name and profile pic description (you have no idea how many people are under one name sometimes) in a PM and i'll get you added.  
><strong>

**WARNING:** **Tad bit of violence. Jasper isn't happy.  
><strong>

**-O-**_**  
><strong>_

_**Carlisle**_

"Jasper, please calm down," I pleaded before cringing back when a roar was the only answer I received in return.

Telling Jasper about Bella was not an experience I ever wanted to repeat again with anyone. He'd lost complete control of his gift and the amount of pain and anger pouring out of him had the entire family on our knees. However, it wasn't a bad place to be, seeing that any form of movement would have found us in pieces.

Rose and Emmett had just walked in as I was finishing up with my explanation of Bella's injuries and they'd dropped to their knees instantly as well. Finding out that they'd lost Phil in Seattle had been a small part of the catalyst that set Jasper off completely. The other was telling him of the violation Bella had gone through. Rose's anger had also taken over and she'd tried to get up. Jasper's eyes had locked onto her immediately, misreading her as a threat. If Emmett hadn't gotten her to stay still, she would have been lost. While Jasper had backed off, I noticed his eyes still going to her often.

His need to destroy something was not being sated with the furniture or walls alone; the many gaping holes, broken objects, and shattered glass lay testament to that. If we didn't get him to calm down soon, then I knew that his focus would turn to us and with the state he was in, we would not escape him unscathed.

At first, I thought if his attention was turned in another direction, we may have stood a chance, but I quickly diminish that thought as I knew my son, and we would certainly not be coming away from this unhurt. If he decided to go to the hospital, we would have to do whatever was necessary to stop him. It would mean loss of limb for more than one of us, but there was no way he could be around that environment in his mind set.

Again, I tried getting through to him, but only ended up saying the wrong thing. "Jasper, son, if you can't calm down then I'm afraid I will have to keep you away from Bella."

As he slowly turned toward me, a low rumbling started in his chest that only grew louder with each step he took in my direction. My mind was fighting a battle between thinking of him as my son who would not hurt me and the animal whose black eyes were fixated on me now. I wanted to cower back when his feet stopped in front of me, but I stayed where I was, giving him no other reason to hurt me.

His voice was deep and condescending as he sneered, "You think you can stop me, _Dad_?" A dark laugh left him. "I'd like to see you try to keep me from my mate."

"I'm so-" I started, looking down at the floor.

"Silence!" He bellowed and I couldn't stop myself from flinching. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that everyone else had done so as well. "I didn't give you permission to speak," he said as he crouched down and brought his hand up, jerking my head back up.

I stared on in fear as he looked at me with his pitch black eyes and cruel smile. When he didn't say anything, I wondered if he was waiting on me to say something that would push him over the edge. Edward's nod behind Jasper was almost indiscernible-as he agreed with my train of thought-but I caught it and wisely kept my mouth shut. Once he realized that I was going to remain silent, he made a noise of disgust and shoved me away, causing my back to slam into the wall behind me.

As I slid back down to the floor, I watched in horror as Jasper grabbed Esme, forcing her to her feet with her back to his chest. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and held her in place as his hand reached up and pulled her head to the side, exposing her neck to his sharp teeth.

"How does it feel? Knowing your mate is in danger? Knowing there is nothing you can do?" He quickly turned her around to face him as he continued, "How does it feel to know that her fate lies in my hands? What if I just took her away from you?" He questioned as he caressed her cheek. "What if I were to hurt her like my mate was?" He then gripped her throat and hoisted her in the air. "What would you do? What can you do to stop me?" His menacing eyes glared into mine as he taunted me with my mate's life.

The fear in Esme's eyes was unbearable to witness. In that moment, I could feel the anger and need to protect her fighting to come out. However, before it could burst forth, I realized that giving Jasper the fight he wanted might be our only option to calm him down enough to see reason.

With my decision made, I growled and pushed myself to my feet, crouching low. Jasper grinned evilly and threw Esme off to the side, but thankfully Emmett caught her and held her to him as Jasper dropped into a defensive crouch.

Knowing the dreadful fight that lay ahead of me was paramount to getting Jasper calm, I quickly orchestrated a way to keep me from burning by silently speaking to Edward as Jasper's growls echoed off the walls.

"Edward, when you get an opening you and the others need to get him to the ground." When I saw his nod in understanding, I lunged colliding with Jasper midair.

The force of our contact sent us landing hard on the floor-with Jasper on bottom-cracking the wood. I wasn't stupid enough to think I could take Jasper. My vampiric life was nothing compared to his. With his training and keen sense for battles, a fight like this was a walk in the park for him. As I quickly took into consideration his war experience, I realized that I was screwed. Though that didn't mean that I wasn't going to do everything I could to hold off being ripped apart. I could only hope the others would get their opening in time before it came to that.

I tried to get my arm across Jasper's neck, only to land on my back seconds later when he flipped me over. Before I could move he picked me up and threw me through the already broken front window. I slid halfway across the yard before I could catch myself and get back to my feet.

Turning around, I found Jasper walking down the front porch steps at a slow human pace. The rest of the family were all standing in the doorway, ready for when they were needed. I crouched down, keeping my eyes on Jasper as he just as slowly walked toward me. His body was standing tall as strength and power exuded with each step he took.

I kept my eyes trained on him, not wanting to be taken by surprise as he began to circle me. However, he wasn't ready to come at me again yet and just continued his leisurely stroll around me with a low growl rattling his chest.

On his fourth pass behind me, I relaxed slightly causing him to let out a dark chuckle."I wouldn't grow complacent if I were you. You never know when I might attack you or that pretty female you call yours," I growled at his words, making him yet again, let out a laugh. "Oh, I seem to have hit a nerve. Would you come at me if I moved closer to her?" he asked, stopping in front of me only to take two steps backwards.

I growled again in warning, but only received a smirk and two more backward steps in return. "Don't." I hissed as I moved forward.

"Why?" he asked, backing up.

"You'll regret hurting her," I tried.

He shook his head. "No, I actually wouldn't. My only concern is my mate and she's not here. You want me to stay away from her, even though you know I need to be with her. I think since you are so hell bent on keeping me from Isabella you should feel just a little bit of the pain I feel."

I braced myself, ready for the moment he leapt because I knew it wasn't going to be me he would come after. Sure enough, he turned seconds later and sprang toward the others. Esme was behind everyone, but that wouldn't stop him.

I moved faster than I'd ever had to before, needing to redirect his attention. It was a stupid thing to do, but I couldn't allow him to hurt my mate. Not only would it result in one of us dying, but he would-no matter what he said-regret it. I managed to close the distance and grab his ankle just as he started up the steps.

I don't know how it happened, but one second I was about to fling him across the yard and the next I was face down with a knee firmly planted in my back and my arms stretched tight behind me.

"So stupid," Jasper growled, pulling on my arms. I could feel them start to give, the pain excruciating, but I would gladly take the pain if it meant Esme was safe.

Just when I thought he was going to give one final pull, I finally saw the family move as one and I couldn't stop the sigh of relief.

**-****O****-**

_**Charlie**_

"How had I not made the connection?" I whispered as I stared down at my daughter's sleeping form.

I had no doubt that she was, even without knowing the test results. I could see it clearly now. The brown hair that was the exact color of mine, her chin, her ears, and even though I couldn't see them at the moment, her eyes were all the same. Hell, I saw them every morning when I looked in the mirror.

How had I not seen it before now? Even as I asked myself that question I knew the answer.

I'd always seen Renee in her-the button nose, the set of her mouth, and the grouping of freckles across her cheeks.

_Seventeen __years__._ I thought as sadness and anger washed over me. Sadness for missing out on all those years of getting to know my own daughter. The anger was twofold-the most predominate side being absolute rage at that dead bastard. Yes, I knew he wasn't dead yet, but that wouldn't last long. When I found him, I didn't care that I'd pledged to uphold the law, he would not be breathing soon after. The simmering anger was for Renee. She had to know that Bella was mine. She had to have figured it out at some point and then she just up and left Bella with that sick piece of shit. After I dealt with him I would be finding Renee. There was no question about it.

I sighed and scrubbed my hands over my face. I just needed Bella to wake up, so I knew she was okay. So I could tell her she was safe now and that no one would ever hurt her again.

The door opened pulling me from my thoughts and I glanced up, finding one of the nurses walking in. As she silently checked Bella's vitals I stood and pulled my phone from my pocket. Moving over to the window, I looked out on the parking lot while I dialed the station.

It rang twice before Nancy answered, _"Forks Police Department."_

"Nancy, it's Charlie. Is Mark there?"

_"Oh, Charlie, yes he's right here. I'll switch you over to him."_

"Thank you, Nancy."

It was just a few seconds before Mark answered and I didn't wait for him to say anything before I asked, _"Has the fucker been found yet?"_

"No, but I've got the APB out. It covers Washington, Oregon, and the other surrounding states as well as the border going into Canada."

_"Good."_

_"What happens when he is found?"_

"I'm to be called immediately."

_"And then?"_ he asked.

"And then you don't need to know anything else." I replied.

He paused, probably trying to think of a way to talk me out of what he knew my last sentence meant, but in the end he sighed and said, _"Yes, Sir. I'll let you know if I hear anything."_

"Thank you," I answered before moving on to the bracelet. "Did you see anything about the bracelet that was odd?"

_"Actually, yeah. The clasp looked to be specifically made for the small lock. It was also heavier than you would think it should be which led me to look at it a little bit closer. On the back there is some kind of panel. It's almost the same size as the charm it's on."_

"It could just be a part of the design," I said.

_"True, but it's on the back and not on any of the others. However, I didn't try to pry it open, not wanting to mess anything up."_

"We need to see if we can get it open then and find out what the deal with it is."

_"I know. I'm going to take it into Port Angeles in the morning and see if a jeweler can get it open."_

"All right," I said. "I think that's all I needed, but keep me posted on everything."

_"I will, Chief."_

"Thank you." I said.

_"Welcome,"_ he said back before we both said goodbye and I hung up.

Turning from the window and finding the nurse gone, I moved back over to the chair by the bed to sit down again. I would be more comfortable at home, but until Phil was dead I would be staying very close. I had no clue if he would come back to finish the job or not and I wasn't going to take any chances. I hadn't been able to protect her for 17 years, but from this day on, I was going to change that.

Starting now...

**-****O****-**

_**Jasper**_

_PAIN__..._

_my__ mate__ was __hurt_

_my__ mate __had __been __hurt__ repeatedly_

_my __mate __had__ been __violated_

_my __mate_

_my __mate_

_my __Isabella_

_my__ Bella_

_Hospital_

_need __to __see __her_

_need__ to __be __near __her_

_need__ to __hear __her__ heartbeats_

_need__ to __see __her __chest __moving_

_need __to __know __she __can __heal_

_ANGER__... _

_torture_

_violence_

_destruction_

_death_

_blood_

_lots__ of __blood__ would__ spill_

_him_

_Phil_

_dead_

"...I'll have to keep you away from Bella."

_THE__ NEED __TO __DESTROY__..._

_blond__ male_

_stupid __fucking __fool_

_pretty__ mate_

_she__'__ll__ do __nicely_

_my__ words_

_his __words_

_his__ fear_

_more __words_

_hi __anger_

_bracing __myself_

_taunting_

_attacking_

_he__ stands __no__ chance_

_stalking_

_more __taunting_

_more__ words__ that__ mean __nothing_

_death __for __him_

_and __anyone __that __stands __in __my __way_

_NO__...__NO__...__NO_

_too __many __bodies_

_too __many __hands __pulling_

_must__ fight_

_NO__!_

_too __much_

_too__ much_

_too __much_

_FUCK__! _

_words__ breaking__ through_

_don__'__t __want __them_

_don__'__t __need__ them_

_but __they__ won__'__t__ stop_

"Jasper, please..." _Alice_

_NO__! _

"Jasper, dude, stop fighting us." _Emmett_

_No__..._

"Jasper, sweetheart, please...come back to us." _Esme_

_no__..._

"She's been hurt enough, Jasper." _Rosalie_

_no__ more __struggling__...__just __listening_

"Rose, keeping talking. You're getting through." _Edward_

"You don't want to cause her anymore pain, Jasper. You don't want to cause her anymore distress. You need to be with her and touch her and know she's safe, but you have to calm down and gain control to do that. Please Jasper, calm down and come back. For Bella." Rose continued.

_for__ her_

_always __for __her_

_ANYTHING__ FOR__ HER_

_BELLA_

My mind cleared and my eyes focused on Rose as she leaned over me with her hands on either side of my face. Edward and Emmett both had one of my arms pinned to the ground while Alice and Esme were wrapped around each of my legs.

Moving my eyes, I found Carlisle standing beside me, rolling his arms as if to test their mobility and dusting off the dirt coating the front of his clothes. He looked disheveled and haggard, however possible that was for a vampire, but it was apparent that he had been in a battle with...

"Did I do that?" I asked, horrified.

"It's okay, Son," Carlisle said. "You didn't hurt me."

"But I-"

"It's okay," he said, cutting me off. "It's what you needed."

I started to argue again, but Rose gripped my cheeks, stopping me from even getting words out.

My eyes found hers and she said, "You needed it. Bella needed it. She needed you to calm down so you could go be with her. That is what's important. Okay?"

I lay there silently for a few minutes before I finally nodded. Rose gave me one more look before she slowly moved away. The other four followed just as slowly. I lay there, even though I could move again, until Carlisle came over and held his hand out.

When I grasped it in mine I felt a rush of fatherly love flow through me. Choking back a sob I let him help me up and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay, Son," he whispered back squeezing me a little tighter before he pushed me back enough to see my face. "Let's get you some food and then I'll take you to see Bella."

I sent him my acceptance and relief at his words before we turned to the rest of the family.

Carlisle spoke first. "We'll be back soon. I want the rest of you to stay here. We'll discuss what to do next when I get back."

They all nodded their understanding.

"Emmett," I said, drawing their full attention to me. "I need you to get a hold of Jenks. Get him to find out all he can on Phil. I want him found quickly."

"I will," Emmett said.

I nodded and looked at Carlisle as he said, "Come on Jasper, let's go hunt."

Again I nodded and followed him as he took off into the trees. It didn't take long to find a herd of deer. I brought four down before I was sated and felt completely in control. Carlisle and I didn't speak the entire time, nor did we speak as we returned to the dismantled house for a quick shower. I again tried to apologize for the disaster I'd caused, but it was refused.

Before we left the house, Emmett said Jenks was working on finding the information we needed and would call when he had anything. I muttered my thanks and then walked out to the driveway, climbing into the passenger side of Carlisle's car.

He settled into the driver's seat and we headed for the hospital. We were only a few miles away when he finally spoke, "You need to prepare yourself for how Bella will look. You need to keep in your head that she's going to heal-that she is safe now-and use it to keep you in control."

"I will," I said, drawing in a lungful of unneeded breath and letting those two things run through my head over and over again.

We pulled into the parking lot of the hospital a few minutes later and walked inside quickly. Making it to the floor Bella was on, I moved around Carlisle and headed for the room that I could tell Bella was in.

I sucked in another lungful of air before I pushed her door open and stepped inside. Nothing I did would have prepared me for the state she was in.

Her face was swelled and covered with bruises, wires were everywhere-hooking her up to machines and IV bags-, a cast was on her arm, and she looked so small and fragile lying there. A growl tore from my throat and I reached out, gripping the first thing that my hand touched.

It wasn't until a, "What the fuck?" sounded out that I was able to focus again.

When I did, I found Chief Swan, who I hadn't even noticed, standing over Bella and half the bedside rolling tray in my hand as I'd broken it off, metal and all, without realizing it.

_Shit._

"How did you...?" Chief Swan asked moving his eyes between me and the tray.

I didn't know what to say, but thankfully Carlisle seemed to. However, it wasn't what I expected it to be. I thought he'd explain it as adrenaline or something, but he went a completely different route. "Charlie, there is something you need to know about my family."

My eyes widened at his words and I turned my head quickly, speaking too low for Charlie to hear. "Carlisle, are you sure?"

"Yes, Jasper," he said back. "Bella is his daughter and he's going to be here for the duration of her stay. How else will we explain why you don't eat, sleep, or use the bathroom, it won't be something we can push off on anything else. He needs to understand why you will eventually take her away from him."

My eyes moved back over to Charlie before moving down to Bella and I knew Carlisle was right.

"Alright," I said as Carlisle moved around me.

"Charlie, you might want to sit down."

He looked at Carlisle, then me, and then the tray I still held before nodding slowly. He reached down and picked up the chair he must have been in and knocked over when I came in, settling down in it. Carlisle moved around and perched on the end of Bella's bed on the same side while I moved a chair over to the other. Sitting down I took her hand, without disturbing anything, as Carlisle started to talk.

When Carlisle finished speaking Charlie was in shock. He sat silently for a good thirty minutes before he started firing off questions, only pausing long enough for Carlisle to answer. By the time, they were both done talking Charlie knew everything, including what Bella meant to me.

While he was still shocked he was surprisingly without fear. I allowed myself not to worry too much about the shock as he should move past it soon. The most important thing was that he knew we wouldn't hurt him or Bella.

Now that everything was out in the open I really wanted a moment alone with Bella. Lowering my voice to a level only Carlisle could pick up, I asked, "Carlisle, can you get me a few minutes with her?"

"Of course," he answered lowly and then raised his voice. "Charlie, why don't you go home for a few hours. Take a shower, get something to eat, and sleep a little."

His eyes immediately cut to Bella. I knew he really didn't want to leave her and his next words confirmed it. "I'll be fine."

"Charlie," Carlisle said in a calm yet commanding tone. "You won't do her any good if you make yourself sick. I know it's only been a few hours since you've been here, but you just got back from a trip and haven't slept yet. Go home. Jasper will be here and he will not let anything happen to Bella."

He looked like he wanted to disagree, but instead he sighed in resignation and stood. He leaned over Bella, giving her a kiss on the forehead before he looked up at me.

"You'll stay?" He asked.

I wasn't going anywhere. "Yes, Sir."

He gave me a brief nod and then followed Carlisle out of Bella's room. Once I knew they were gone I slid closer and said what I needed to say, even though I wasn't sure if she could hear me.

Taking her hand in my own, I listened to the beats of her heart, allowing its calming effect to wash over me as I said, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I should have been there to protect you. I shouldn't have left when you told me to, and I should have made sure you were okay. I promise you though, that nothing like this will ever happen again. I promise you that you are safe. I promise that I will take care of you and will never let you be hurt again. I will be here for you, always." Pushing myself up to my feet I leaned over and pressed my cool lips to her head. Keeping them against her skin I whispered, "I love you, my mate."

I lingered just a moment longer before taking my seat and her hand again. I didn't move unless a nurse came in and when Charlie returned a few hours later he took his seat as well.

No words passed between us as he settled in and joined me in watching over Bella.

**-O-**

**Well? Leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**Next up: A call from Jenks, Charlie gets confirmation on what he already knows, three of the Cullen's leave home, and Bella wakes up. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:****My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to Twilightobsessed09 who made this pretty for me.  
><strong>

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.  
><strong>

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

****Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.****

_****WARNING:** **No warning really needed this time. It's really a filler chapter to get the story moving forward again.****_

**-O-**_**  
><strong>_

_**Jasper**_

"You stopped moving again," I chuckled and shook my head at Charlie's words.

For the last three days every time I'd forgotten to play human Charlie had said something. I figured after the initial shock of what we were had worn off then he'd let his true feelings about the situation come out. I thought that he would have yelled at me and told me to stay away from Bella-not that I would have listened or that he could actually make me-but that was beside the point. However, he'd just gone back to keeping watch over her without another word about it. It confused me so I questioned him, asking why he didn't fear us.

He'd given me three reasons. One-Carlisle's work in the hospital showed him that even with all the blood around, Carlisle could be trusted. Two-He'd never had a problem or heard a complaint about the rest of us. Three and the one that was most important to me-He could see the way I looked at Bella and he knew that when I said I would protect her, that I wasn't lying.

I promised him she would always be safe with me. When I'd gotten the words out he'd asked me to make him another promise. He asked that I not take her away from him before he had a chance to know her and be the father she should have always had. I'd promised immediately and while I didn't say it out loud, in my head I added that as soon as she could be around him after her change she would be.

"You're doing it again," Charlie said, breaking into my thoughts.

"Sorry," I said, shifting in my seat and running my hand through my hair.

Charlie laughed before he said, "It's fine, son. It just freaks me out a little when you sit so still."

Before I could respond I heard Carlisle coming toward Bella's room. He came in a few seconds later and leaned against Bella's bed.

"I received the test results," he said, looking at Charlie.

"And?" Charlie asked as he leaned forward.

"You are her father."

Carlisle and I watched, and in my case felt as well, as Charlie absorbed the news. He dropped his head in hands as an almost overwhelming amount sadness welled up. I debated on whether to help him or not when a quiet sob sounded out in the room, but a glance at Carlisle held me back.

He shook his head slightly and moved to stand. "Let's give him a moment, Jasper."

As much as I didn't want to leave her room I knew Charlie needed a few minutes. Nodding, I stood and followed Carlisle out into the hallway.

Once the door shut behind us he said, "Why don't you go hunt. And then go by the house and change."

"I'm not-" I started, but was cut off when he continued.

"While I know you don't want to leave her, you've been here three days. Your eyes are starting to change. The nurses are going to start asking questions soon because they aren't seeing you leave the room or food being brought in to you. And-"

I cut him off this time. "I'm not leaving her, Carlisle. It took me forever to get here and now that I am, I'm not going anywhere until she does. Screw my eyes and screw the nurses. I'll have Charlie, for appearance sakes, bring me food from the cafeteria if I need to, but I'M NOT LEAVING HER. I will be here when she wakes up."

Carlisle was looking at me with and feeling a touch of amusement as I ranted quietly. When I stopped talking he asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I will finish what I was going to say. If you want to be here when Bella wakes up you need to go hunt today."

"You're taking her off the medicine? Is she ready for that?"

"Yes, I plan on weaning her off of it tonight which means she'll start coming around in the morning. Her injuries are healing nicely and the pain she will experience can be controlled with oral medication. However, she will more than likely wake up scared and in pain. She's going to learn things that will confuse her. Every expression that passes across her face will tell you exactly what she's feeling, even if you can't feel her emotions, and as her mate you will want to react to it. You can't though, because she doesn't know about the two of you yet. You don't want to scare her more than she will be scared. You need to be in control and in order to do that you have to hunt."

I turned my head and looked at Bella through the small window in the door. I didn't want to leave, but Carlisle was right. I needed to be in control tomorrow morning. Heaving a sigh, I glanced back at Carlisle and said, "Fine, I'll go hunt and then go by the house to change. BUT...she is not to be left alone at any time. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Jasper. Charlie will be here. I will finish my rounds and then will come back to sit with him until you return," he said as he pulled his keys from his pocket. "You can take my car, instead of having to run."

I nodded and took them from him. "I'll be back in an hour and a half."

"All right," he said chuckling. "Go, and when you get back we'll see about getting her awake."

I nodded again, took one more look at Bella, and then left Carlisle in the hallway. I made my way out to the parking lot and back to the house, running straight into the woods when I got there.

I quickly found three deer grazing in a small clearing and drained all of them before returning to the house. As I walked in Esme came out of the kitchen and wrapped her arms around me.

"How is Bella?" she asked.

"She's okay. Carlisle is taking her off the medicine tonight and she should wake up soon after that."

"Oh good. And how are you?"

"I'm fine, Esme," I said with a sigh.

She smiled and then patted my cheek. "Go take a shower then, so you can get back to her."

I laughed, she knew me so well. Leaving her at the bottom of the stairs, I made my way up to my room and into the bathroom, stripping my clothes off and tossing them into the hamper. I started the water and stepped in before it warmed up.

I let the water roll off me as I propped again the wall and let my head hang down between my arms. My mind as always went to Bella. I knew it would be a while before I could tell her about us, but I would be there always. I would be her friend first, someone she could trust, and then when she was ready to hear it, I would tell her I loved her and what I was. I just hope it didn't send her away from me.

I closed my eyes at that thought, but before I could dwell on it too long I heard Alice's voice filter up from the living room. "Jenks will call in five minutes."

"Thanks," I said as I pushed away from the wall.

I quickly finished my shower and was dressed by the time the phone rang five minutes later.

"What did you find out?" I asked as soon as I answered. I didn't bother to waste time with pleasantries when there were more important things I needed to hear.

_"The man you're looking for is somewhere in Mexico."_

"You're sure?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"How are you sure?" I asked, wanting to make certain there was no possibility of the bastard being somewhere else.

_"I traced his credit card to Seattle, where he spent one night a few days ago. The next morning he went to Seattle First Bank and closed down his checking and savings account as well as clearing out a safe deposit box he had located there. He then booked a flight from Sea-Tac to Cancun International with a stop in Los Angeles. Airport records confirm he made his connecting flight and I pulled security tape from the airport in Mexico. He arrived there, has made no other flight arrangements out of the country, and has not used his credit card again."_

"How much cash did he get from his withdrawals?"

_"About 10,000."_

"Good, he'll need to make that last. Keep checking his credit cards, if he uses it again, I don't care if it's for even a candy bar, I want to be notified immediately."

_"Yes, sir. Is there anything else?"_

"I don't think I need reiterate that this information goes no further than this phone call."

_"No, sir."_

"Good, your compensation will be wired into your account today."

_"Thank you, sir."_

I hung up without saying goodbye and slipped my phone into my pocket. I now needed to figure out how to get that bastard here.

"Jasper?" Alice called from downstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Can you come down here?"

I made sure I had everything I needed before heading out of my room. As I made it to the landing I saw Edward and Alice standing by the front door with bags slung over their shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked, making my way down to them.

"We're going to Cancun for starters and then see where that leads us," Alice answered.

I looked between her and Edward and then sent them both my gratitude. They nodded and turned for the door.

In my head I said, _"I want him alive and sober, Edward."_

He glanced back over his shoulder and nodded his head in understanding before they both left.

I turned toward Rose and Emmett who were standing with Esme. "You two didn't want to go?" I asked.

"We thought we'd be more useful here." Emmett said as an evil grin spread across his face.

"What are your plans?" I asked when I felt a wave of maliciousness roll through him.

"To build a place where no one can hear him scream," Emmett said, looking first at Rose, who gave him a small nod, and then at Esme who, to my surprise, gave him a nod as well.

I stared at him in shock, but knew, somehow, that this is what he needed to do so I didn't bother to question him further.

"Plus," Rose said, bringing my eyes to her. "Bella might need someone to talk to when she wakes up."

Emmett slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his side, kissing her temple.

I sent them both my gratitude as well before I said, "Since everything seems to be taken care of I'm going to go back to the hospital."

Esme stepped forward and gave me another hug. As she moved back she said, "Tell Charlie if he needs me to do anything to let me know."

"I will." I said, giving her a smile.

She returned it and after a quick goodbye to the other two I headed back to the hospital. Making it back into her room, I found Carlisle and Charlie keeping watch over Bella as I knew I would.

Carlisle stood from his chair and motioned me into it as he moved to the side of Bella's bed.

As I sat down I said, "Jenks found him."

Carlisle looked up at me and asked, "Where?"

I saw Charlie turn his head to look at me too as I answered, "He's somewhere in Mexico. Alice and Edward are on the way there as we speak. They'll find him and bring him back."

Carlisle sent me his acceptance of what he knew that meant as Charlie spoke for the first time. "I want a turn."

I slowly turned my head to look at him and said, "You can go first."

He didn't say a word in response and just went back to watching Bella. When I glanced that way I found Carlisle watching me. He lifted an eyebrow in question of my immediate answer.

To low for Charlie to hear I told him why. "If I went first there would be nothing left of the bastard for Charlie to have a turn with."

"True," was the only thing Carlisle came back with, since he knew that nothing he said would ever change my mind. Granted, I wasn't sure he would say anything anyway and his next words confirmed it. "I'll make sure he stays alive and feels all the pain you two plan to inflict."

"Carlisle?" I questioned because while he might have overlooked it, the fact that he was going to help was surprising. "She's your mate, which makes her a part of our family; and we protect our family. He hurt her and tortured her for years, because he could and because he was bigger than her. He deserves everything he's going to get."

"All right then."

Carlisle nodded and spoke again, but this time it was so Charlie could hear. "I think it's time. Let's start the process of getting Bella awake, shall we."

We watched as he removed one of the IV bags and wrote something down on her chart.

"She should start to come around soon, but it could be as late as tomorrow afternoon before she's fully awake," he said when he was finished. "I need to go and do my evening rounds, but I'll be back to sit with you when I'm done."

I nodded to let him know I'd heard and he left the room. Charlie and I glanced at each other before we relaxed in our chairs and waited.

**-O-**

**Well? How was it? Review and let me know?**

**Up Next: Bella wakes up and finds out about Charlie.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to Twilightobsessed09 who made this pretty for me.**

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left including epilogue-at least 12, but likely more. Need to look over my outline and will have a more definite answer next time. **

**So sorry this took so long. It was a very hard chapter to write.  
><strong>

**WARNING: More than likely you will need a tissue. Bella broke my heart****.**

**-O-**

_**Bella**_

I groaned and turned my head to the side. The pounding was worse than it had ever been and it was almost enough to make me sick to my stomach. Squeezing my eyes closed tighter and fighting the urge to throw up, I took in a deep breath. The pain that ripped through me from that move caused me to whimper and my eyes to fly open.

It took a few minutes for anything to penetrate the fog that was clouding my brain. When it did, I registered everything at lightening speed. There was something on my nose that I could see out of the corner of my eye, my hand felt heavy and hot, every breath I took hurt, and the most important thing was that I wasn't at home.

I swallowed hard and let my eyes roam over the machines around my head and the wires that had me hooked to them. No, No, No. I couldn't be here. People would know and they couldn't KNOW. Dad would kill me for this. I needed to leave and hopefully make it home before he did.

My breathing started to come quicker as I started pulling off the wires hooked to me and then I reached for the I.V.

Before I could get my hand on it, someone else's covered my own. "You can't do that, Bella."

Lifting my eyes I found Dr. Cullen standing over me and tears immediately filled my eyes. "I need to go home. I'm okay. I just fell down the stairs. I...please...just let me go home...please."

"Bella..." He sighed. "You can't go home, sweetheart."

"Why? I just fell. Please, Dr. Cullen."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, but before he could say anything else the door opened. My eyes widened when I saw Chief Swan and Jasper walk in. They couldn't be here.

I started shaking my head and reiterating over and over again that I just fell.

It took a minute before I realized Dr. Cullen was speaking to me, but when I made out his words I lost all steam. "Bella, we know everything."

I slumped down in the bed and felt the pain again as my body relaxed, causing me to squeeze my eyes shut and let out a small whimper.

"How bad is the pain on a scale of 1 to 10?" Dr. Cullen asked as he fixed whatever I'd just pulled off.

"Eight," I whispered, trying to keep from crying.

"I'll get you something for it and then we can talk, all right?"

I shrugged my shoulders in response because it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter.

I lay, staring at the wall as I heard movement around me. The door opened and closed twice before Dr. Cullen appeared in front of me and I watched as he pushed a needle full of stuff into my I.V. He then pulled a chair closer. Chief Swan did the same and sat down beside him.

I looked behind me to make sure Jasper wasn't there. I didn't want him to know anything, granted he probably already did.

"All right, Bella," Dr. Cullen said and I brought my eyes back to him. "We just need to ask you a few questions and then we need to tell you a few things." He watched me for a few minutes before he continued, "The first thing you need to know is that Phil can never hurt you again. You are safe now. Okay?"

I shrugged my shoulders again. He couldn't promise that.

"When did the physical abuse start?" He asked.

I almost answered just this one time, thought about it, but he had said they knew everything so lying would just make them stay in here longer.

"Thirteen." I whispered.

"Was your mom still living with you at the time?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"No."

"How long after she'd left did he start?" Chief Swan asked this time and continued with a few more questions after that.

"Two days."

"Did he ever hit your mom?" Chief Swan asked.

"No."

"Did they ever argue?"

"Sometimes." I answered.

He and Dr. Cullen shared a look, but I didn't know what it meant. Before I could figure it out Chief Swan asked, "How often did they argue?"

I shrugged, not really sure.

"Do you know what they fought about?"

"Me."

"When she left did she leave anything behind?"

"Me," I whispered out as I closed my eyes. I didn't want to talk about this anymore.

I tried to fight back the tears, but I could feel them start to slide down my cheeks.

I heard Dr. Cullen sigh before he said, "We're just about done, Bella. When did the s-"

"Fif..teen," I said, my voice catching as I cut him off and sobs took over my body.

Chief Swan clenched his fists and stood abruptly, causing his chair to bang loudly against the floor and causing me to flinch back. A loud noise outside my door had me curling into a ball as my body shook.

"I'll be right back," Dr. Cullen said, quickly. I heard the door open and close a second later.

"I'm sorry," Chief Swan said quietly, his voice pained. He took a few deep breaths and sat back down. I opened my eyes and nodded, but still slid back a little further in my bed. He gave me a sad smile when he saw me move and said, "I'm never going to hurt you, Bella."

I nodded again. What else could I do? My dad hadn't hurt me for 13 years, but what he did to me for the last four showed that things can change.

Chief Swan didn't say anything else and I didn't offer up anything as we waited for Dr. Cullen to come back. When he returned, he and Chief Swan shared another silent look as he sat back down.

Dr. Cullen looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. "Sorry about the noise, Bella. It won't happen again. We just have one more question and then we'll move on to your injuries and the other things we need to tell you, all right?"

"Okay," I said quietly, cutting my eyes over to Chief Swan before moving them back to Dr. Cullen.

"The bracelet you were wearing, was there a specific reason for it?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"It was some kind of GPS." I said before I asked, "Are we done now?"

"With the questions, yes. There are some things we need to talk about with you though. If you'll just bear with us, we'll be as quick as we can and then let you rest." Dr. Cullen said before he continued.

He told me about how I'd been found, that dad was missing, and that I'd actually been out of it for a few days, instead of just a few hours like I'd thought. He told me about the injuries I'd received. Those were nothing new, I'd had all but the broken nose before. The one thing he didn't tell me was what was going to happen when I was able to leave the hospital. I, honestly didn't care at the moment though. I just wanted them done and gone, so I didn't ask.

When my injuries had been laid out, Dr. Cullen stopped talking and looked to Chief Swan again.

"Do you want to tell her or would you like me to?" He asked.

"You do it," Chief Swan said.

Dr. Cullen nodded, turned his head back to me, and slid forward in his chair a little bit. "Bella, there isn't an easy way to tell someone what I'm about to tell you, but you need to know. When we were typing your blood, in case you needed surgery, something didn't seem quite right. I took a look at your parents' blood types and they showed what I had started to suspect. And after other things were brought to light, more tests were ran and it confirmed everything. What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that while Renee was your mother, Phil is not your father. However, we do know who your father is."

"Who?" I asked, even though I already knew. He wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't him.

"I am," Chief Swan whispered.

**-****O****-**

_**Carlisle**_

I knew the moment the words registered. Her eye's went blank and she got paler than she already was as she curled into herself.

"Bella..." Charlie whispered, but she was done. He wasn't going to get anything from her until she processed what we'd told her.

"Charlie, let's let her rest for a little while," I said, glancing over at him.

He looked up at me and I knew he wanted to argue, but he finally nodded and stood up slowly.

I looked back down at Bella and said, "I'll have a nurse bring you something to eat in a little bit. If you start to feel any pain, press your call button and we'll get you something."

She made no acknowledgment that she'd heard me, but I wasn't expecting her to. She was inside her head now and until she worked through everything, we wouldn't hear anything. We couldn't force her to talk because that would just make things worse. All we could do was show her that she was safe now and that when she was ready, we would listen and be there for her.

Charlie hesitated and while I knew it was hard for him to leave her, Bella needed some time. I walked to the door and he eventually followed. As we stepped out into the hallway, my eyes immediately went to the opposite wall and the hole in it, made by the chair Jasper had thrown against it earlier.

He was now sitting in the floor with his head in his hands and didn't glance up until the door was pulled shut behind us.

"I'm not leaving, Carlisle," he said.

"I didn't expect you would, but you need to stay out here. I know it is hard to not be right there beside her, but until she's ready you're going to have to stay on the edge of things. She won't understand why you're around. And she really can't find out about us right now. It would be way too much information and I think it would just hurt her healing process."

"I'll stay out here," he said. I knew Jasper would do anything to protect her from anymore hurt, even if it meant taking a small step back.

"All right, we're going to head home then. We will see you in the morning."

"I'm not leaving either, Carlisle." Charlie said moving over to slide down the wall and onto the floor beside Jasper.

I grabbed his arm before he got too far and hauled him back beside me. "Yes, you are. Unlike us, you need to eat and sleep or you won't do Bella any good. You also need to make a place for her. She will be able to be released in a few days and you need to make the necessary arrangements."

"Shit," he said. "I hadn't even thought about that, but you're right. Do you think Esme will help me get a room set up for her?"

"I think she would love that. Why don't you come back to the house with me and we can talk more about things? I'm also thinking you'll want her last name changed and we have someone that can do that."

"Yes," he growled, quite impressively. "I want nothing of that bastard associated with her anymore."

I nodded and the two of us left Jasper sitting in the hallway. I made a quick stop at the nurse's station, to order Bella something to eat. It wouldn't be a lot, since I didn't want her to get sick, but she needed something in her stomach, now that she was awake, with the medicine we were giving her.

Once I was finished there, I stopped off in my office for my things and then Charlie and I headed over to the house. As soon as we walked in, Esme went straight for the kitchen and started cooking. We said a quick hello to Emmett and Rose, who were in the living room, before following behind her. When Charlie asked if she would help, she immediately gave him a yes and I could tell she was already thinking of ideas.

Charlie and I sat at the table, talking, while Esme worked in the kitchen. I made a call to Jenks to start him on getting Bella's name changed. When Charlie's food was ready, Esme set a plate in front of him and then settled in the seat on my other side.

"How is she?" Esme asked after Charlie started eating.

"As well as can be expected," I sighed. "She closed off when we told her about Charlie, but I think it's just going to be her way of protecting herself."

Esme nodded and we fell silent as Charlie finished his first plate. When he finished his second, Esme showed him up to the guest room and left him to get some sleep. I stayed at the table and when she came back I took her hand in mine.

"She's going to be okay, right?"

"Yes, my love. She'll be okay. She just needs time and to know that she's safe and loved."

Esme smiled sadly and we fell into silence, both of us lost in our own thoughts. It was going to be a long hard road for both Bella and Charlie, but they would heal. And they were family now, so we would be there for them every step of the way.

**-O-**

**Okay, how was it? I'm really nervous about this chapter. So please let me know what you think.**

**Up next: Bella is released from the hospital.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to Twilightobsessed09 who made this pretty for me.**

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left including epilogue-I have no clue. This story keeps evolving as I go and I keep adding and taking away chapters as I go.**

**WARNING: Nothing-this one is a filler really just to move the story along.**

**-****O****-**

_**Jasper**_

"How is she?"

It showed how lost in my thoughts I was, since I hadn't heard or felt Rose walk up. Dropping my hands from where they'd been holding up my head, I glanced up and shrugged my shoulder as I looked through the window across from me. The blinds were open just enough so that I could see that Bella had her head turned toward the opposite wall.

"I don't know, Rose. It's been two days since Charlie talked to her and she won't eat or talk to anyone. The only good thing I can say is that she's sleeping."

"Yeah, but, Jasper, that was a lot of information to take in. She's just going to need some time. Maybe when she gets out of here in a few days it will be better," Rose said, taking a seat beside me.

"I don't think she's going home in a few days."

"Why not? Carlisle said last night that she could," she countered.

"That was before he got back some of her tests results this morning. She only 100 lbs, she's malnourished, and anemic. He said she can't leave until she starts eating. And he made it clear that if she didn't eat soon then he was going to have to put in a feeding tube," I said. "Rose, I don't want her to have to go through that. Not after everything else."

She looked at Bella through the window and then asked, "Can I talk to her?"

"I can't ask that of you."

"You didn't have to ask and while I can't tell her the details, I do think it will help knowing that there is someone around that kind of knows what she's going through. And that she knows she has someone to talk to when she gets ready; someone that understands."

I looked at Rose, knowing that her words showed how much Bella already meant to her. Rose had always had a hard time talking about her past, but to put it aside to try and help my mate, made me love and respect her more than I already did.

"Thank you," I said.

She smiled and said, "You're welcome."

I leaned over and hugged her before she stood up and moved over to Bella's door. She knocked lightly and then pushed it open, closing it behind her when she was inside.

I watched through the window as she walked around and sat in the chair by Bella's bed.

"Bella, do you remember who I am?" she asked.

Bella made no indication that she remembered or even heard her, but that didn't stop Rose.

"I'm Rose, Dr. Cullen's daughter. I wanted to come by and see you. See how you were doing."

Again, it was like Rose was talking to herself, but she kept going.

"I miss seeing you at school. When you get out of here, I'll start bringing your homework to you. I can help you too, so you don't fall behind. Will that be okay?"

The reaction was so small that a human might have missed it, but it was there; a slight lift of Bella's left shoulder. Rose saw it too and a brief smile pulled at her lips before she took a deep breath and went on, getting into what would be the worse part of the conversation.

I didn't want to hear it. If by some miracle Bella started talking, I didn't want to hear what that bastard had done to her. My imagination was enough and putting words with it, would not be a good thing.

"Rose, I'm going to go hunt. Will you stay until I get back?" I said so only she could hear me.

"Of course," she responded just as quietly, and I quickly turned, walking down the hallway and out into the overcast day.

As I turned to walk around the building and into the woods a horn honked drawing my attention toward the parking lot.

"Come on, dude. We need your help," Emmett called from where he was parked next to Charlie and Esme.

"What for?" I asked as I started walking toward the odd threesome.

"I'll let Charlie explain that when you get over here."

I nodded and quickly closed the distance, stopping in between Emmett's jeep and Charlie's truck.

"Hey, Jasper," Charlie said and then asked, "Any change since Carlisle got the test results back?"

"No, but breakfast was already over and lunch hasn't been served yet. Hopefully, what he told her will get her to eat."

Charlie nodded and then sighed, "Is she alone?"

"Rose is with her. She understands some of the things Bella went through, so hopefully it will help. I was going to hunt and then come back."

"Can you see if she can stay with her for a while? I kind of need your help with something today and maybe tomorrow."

"She is happy to stay," Esme said, looking up from her phone and giving us all a smile.

I really didn't want to be away from Bella for long, so I asked, "What you need me to help with?"

"Well, she'll be leaving here at some point and she'll need a room to come home too. I have a spare room and an office that I want to change to a bedroom and bathroom for her. Esme is going to help with the decorating, but I need you and Emmett to help with tearing down some walls and putting together furniture."

He had me at for Bella. I could handle being away from her as long as I was doing something to make her homecoming easier.

"Of course, I'll help," I said, pulling open the passenger door of the jeep and climbing inside.

"We're going to my house first, I've already taken the measurements, so we'll start tearing things out."

I nodded as Emmett started up the jeep. He waited for Charlie to back out first and then did the same, following behind him to his house. Once we got there, Esme showed me the design and I had to admit she'd done an amazing job. She explained that she felt Bella would need light and softness to help heal and she'd given her exactly that.

The bedroom and the bathroom would both be done in a medium purple and white. In the bedroom there would be wall hanging shelves for books, what Esme called a daybed with drawers underneath, a built in desk under a window, light colored hardwood floors, recessed lighting, and a large cabinet for her hanging clothes. The bathroom would have a large bathroom/shower combination, a floating sink with a floating shelf underneath, and a floating toilet. All of it would be done in purple and white tile with a light hardwood door leading into the bedroom.

After I'd looked at it all, I'd hugged Esme, thanking her. She'd returned the hug with one of her own and then told us all to get to work.

We worked until after dark. We'd gone into Port Angeles twice, getting everything needed to start giving Bella a nice room. We'd even managed to freak Charlie out a few times when we would let our extra abilities come out to get something done. However, that only worked in our favor because by 9 the room was almost finished.

The only thing left was painting and adding accessories. Esme said she and Rose would make a trip to Seattle the next day to get all of the little stuff if Charlie and Emmett would paint, to which they agreed readily.

We cleaned up the mess we'd made before everyone left Charlie's house, going separate ways; Esme and Emmett went home, Charlie went on to the hospital, and I went to hunt.

After taking down a few deer and a quick stop at home for a shower, I headed back to the hospital. When I arrived back at Bella's room, I found Carlisle and Rose standing in the hallway talking quietly.

Hearing me approach they both looked up and smiled.

"What happened?" I asked.

"She ate," Rose said, grinning.

"Really? So, she can go home soon?" I asked, directing that question at Carlisle.

"In a few days," he answered. "She had soup and a roll for lunch and then soup, a roll, and pudding for dinner. We need to work her up to solids within the next few days and if she doesn't get sick, she should be able to go home on Wednesday."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I glanced over to Bella's room. She had her head facing our way, but was asleep and Charlie was reclined back in one of the chairs asleep as well.

"Did she talk at all?" I asked while continuing to watch the two of them.

If she had talked I didn't want to know what it was about. Some things were better left private, if mostly for the sake of the innocent people in the hospital, since I knew if I heard anything about what was done to her, in detail, it would set me off.

"No," Rose said, drawing my eyes to her. "But I did get another nonverbal response."

"What was it to?"

"I asked her if she wanted anything from her old house. She shook her head no."

"Not surprising," I said.

"I do have to go by there though."

"What for? To burn it down, I hope." I growled.

"Well, no, but that can be arranged when I'm done," Rose said smirking and I knew she would do it.

"What are you doing then?"

"She will need her school books, so I will grab them. But the main reason is that I need to find out her sizes, so Esme and I can get her some clothes when we go to Seattle tomorrow."

I nodded. "What else are you getting her?"

"Bathroom stuff, some books, an ipod, a laptop, and other things that everybody should have, but she's probably been denied."

I thought about the list and then added, "Get her a TV, BlueRay player, and movies-comedies only."

"Got it," Rose said and then with a smile, she walked off down the hall, pulling her phone and dialing as she went.

I heard Emmett answer before she disappeared around the corner.

"Do you really think she'll burn the house down?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes," I replied, chuckling.

"Good," he said as he pulled out his phone. "Of course, let me just make sure she knows not to let it spread to the nearby trees."

I chuckled as he put the phone to his ear and walked off down the hall.

Once he rounded the corner, I moved over to Bella's door and pushed it open. Night was the only time I allowed myself to go into her room, since she never woke up and caught me. I still hadn't figured out what was going to happen when she did go home. I really didn't want to think about not being able to see her on a daily basis, but I couldn't just barge my way into her life. I'd already tried that and it had only gotten me ignored or looked at like I was crazy. As I got comfortable in a chair by the door I let my thoughts take me away.

-O-

The next couple days passed quickly. In that time, Bella's room was finished. I finally saw it yesterday and it had turned out amazing. The paint job and all the things Esme and Rose had picked out were just what it needed. It was everything Esme had wanted it to be and I really hoped that Bella felt the same.

We would find out soon, since Bella had started eating more and more with each meal. She'd gotten sick once when she ate too fast, but other than that she'd been fine and Carlisle said she could go home tomorrow.

I still hadn't worked out how to see her and until I did, I would have to settle for living in the trees behind her house.

I was dreading it, but it is what it is. I wasn't going to scare her or do anything to make her uncomfortable, no matter how much staying away from her might hurt me; my comfort wasn't the priority. I could wait.

After all, I'd waited many years for her already. A little bit longer wasn't going to hurt, especially if it meant she was healing.

**-O-**

**Well? It took me forever to work out the ending. Thanks to Brenda for helping to inspire me to get to this end, but I'm still not in love with it.**

**Bella's room on my blog and in my Facebook group**

**Up Next: Bella goes home.**


	15. Sorry

Hey guys.

Sorry, for the fake out.

Working on the next chapter of Their Mistakes now and almost done so it should post soon. However, because of the recent shit that is happening around fanfic, I decided a note was needed. I have decided that I will start moving all my stories over to The Writer's Coffee Shop and Archiveourown.

I will continue to post on here until I'm made to leave, but the above is for just in case my stuff disappears all of a sudden. I'll still have my blog and facebook group. And I'll provide the link for archive when I get it set up. For TWCS just look for me, I have the same penname abbymickey24.

The only thing posted on TWCS right now is Keeping Things Interesting-a one-shot I did.

Thank you all for your patience in waiting for me to update. I know I've been fail, but I'm trying to get them out to you. I keep getting stuck or sick and I hope now that the weather has finally evened out the sick part will stay away for a while.

I love you all and hope that if I do disappear you will follow. MWAH


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**

**A big thanks to Twilightobsessed09 who made this pretty for me.**

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**An even bigger thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**Still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a new Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**WARNING: Nothing in this chapter, except my heart broke a little for Jasper and Charlie.**

**-O-**

**_Charlie_**

"If you're nervous, she will be too."

I jumped, not realizing Jasper had walked up until he'd spoken. I'd been standing outside Bella's room for a while, waiting on Carlisle to come back with her release papers. She'd changed and was now just sitting on the end of her bed and I didn't know what to do.

"How do you know I'm nervous?" I asked, glancing over at him.

"Empath, remember," he said as he stopped beside me.

"Right," I muttered and nodded. We stood there silently for a few more minutes before I asked, "Is she nervous?"

"I don't know; she's the only one I can't feel," he said, and I could tell it bothered him, but I said nothing since now that I was focusing on Bella, I could tell for myself.

She was shaking slightly and kept crossing and uncrossing her arms. It was like she didn't know what to do with them. "I don't know how to help her," I said, worry taking over the nervousness I felt the longer I watched her.

"I don't think there is a definite, set in stone way to handle this situation, Charlie. She's going to have to see that she's safe before things will get better."

"I know, but I don't want her to be afraid of me either."

"That unfortunately, will happen. It's a product of what happened to her, but don't let it get to you."

"I won't," I said with a sigh and then chuckled when I thought about him giving me advice.

"What?" he asked.

"You look like you're in your twenties, but then you talk like you're in your fifties. It's weird."

"You'll get used to it," he said with his own chuckle. "It's the product of living so long and seeing too much."

"I suppose," I said with another sigh before I asked, "Have you talked to Edward or Alice or that lawyer person?"

"Edward called last night, still nothing definite, but they think they're getting close. And I called Jenks. All the paperwork is done and should arrive sometime tomorrow."

"Good." I said, knowing at least something was being taken care of.

"What about the fire?" he asked.

"Blamed on a faulty electrical outlet," I answered.

"She's good," he said, and all I could do was nod, already knowing the details.

Before either one of us could ask or say anything else, Carlisle walked up, pushing a wheelchair. "She can go home now," he said, stopping beside us.

I nodded and moved to the door. Glancing back, I found Jasper backing away.

"I guess I should go then," he said, looking like it killed him to say.

Carlisle and I both went to say something, but Jasper was turning away and disappearing down the hall before we could, his hands shoved in his pockets and his shoulders slumped.

"Will he be okay?" I asked because I'd come to like the kid/man/whatever.

"Yes, but it's hard for him," Carlisle answered. "When we find our mate, they're usually either already like us or their change is very soon after, so there isn't much waiting for them to feel the mating bond. With Bella being hurt, it's difficult for him to not do something. He wants to help her and be with her, but he also knows she needs space for now. So, it's a battle within himself to not give into his instincts which is to protect her anyway he can."

"And now that she's leaving here, he's having a problem with not being able to see her as much." I stated, realizing now why he left so quickly.

"Yes. Here he could see that she was okay and while he'll still know that, not being able to see it with his own eyes or even feel that she's okay is affecting him."

"Once we get her settled, and as long as she's okay with it, we can have him help Rosalie with tutoring her. See if that will help him too."

"Thanks, Charlie," Carlisle said before he clapped me on the back. "Let's get her out of here."

I nodded and finally pushed the door open. Bella didn't look up or speak at all as we got her in the wheelchair, in the car, and the entire drive to the house.

When we pulled into the driveway, I shut the car off and we sat there for a few minutes in silence before I said, "You're safe here, Bella."

She made no acknowledgment that she'd heard me, but I honestly didn't expect her to. Instead, of saying anything else I pushed the door open and climbed out, moving to the front of the car to wait. It took a second or two before she followed. She stayed back a couple steps as I led her inside and up to her new room.

As I pushed the door open I said, "I hope you like your room." I moved inside before I continued, "Emmett and Jasper helped me fix it up for you. Esme chose the paint color and design. You have your own bathroom too. It's right through that door with the glass and the other door is your closet." I told her, pointing toward the room as I went on, "Rosalie and Esme got you some clothes and they're all in there or in the drawers at your bed. They also got you some books, movies, and electronics. Rosalie said she'd help you figure out the ipod if you needed her too. If there is anything else you need or want, just let me know, okay?"

I turned around, wondering if she would answer. However, that wasn't going to happen. She was standing just inside the door, with her arms wrapped around herself, and tears streaming down her face.

Not thinking, I reached out and took a step toward her, but stopped immediately and dropped my hand when she flinched away, her back hitting the wall.

"I'm sorry," I said quickly. "If you don't like it we can change it."

She shook her head, but said nothing to let me know what to do. I was just about to call Esme for advice when the doorbell rang. I didn't say anything as I moved around her and rushed downstairs. I could see it was Jasper right away and pulled the door open.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "I can tell she's crying."

I didn't even question that and instead said, "I don't know. I was just showing her her room and telling her about the things in it and then when I turned around, she was crying. I don't know what to do."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he said, "I'd only make things worse, so I'll call Rose and Esme. Maybe they can figure out what's wrong."

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded and pulled his phone from his pocket as I motioned him into the house. He followed behind me as I walked into the kitchen and as we sat down at the table he slid his phone back into his pocket.

"They're on their way," he said.

I nodded and dropped my head into my hands as we waited for Rosalie and Esme to get here. They arrived ten minutes later, Jasper getting up to let them in, and went straight upstairs.

I couldn't hear anything at all and was startled when Esme suddenly appeared back down in the kitchen.

"Sorry," she whispered. "You'll get used to it."

I laughed out a breath and shook my head before I asked, "Is she okay?"

"She's as well as can be expected. She does like her room through."

"She said that?" I asked.

"No, but when Rose asked if she wanted anything changed she shook her head no. And she kept looking at stuff. I think she's just a little overwhelmed."

"Okay, I'm just afraid I'm going to do something wrong. That I'm going to scare her or make her hate me," I said, voicing what I've thought about since I found out she was my daughter and what had been done to her.

"Just be patient and give her space. Let her come to you and eventually she will heal. It won't be overnight or even in the next month or two or three, but it will happen."

"I'm proof of that," Rosalie said, also just materializing in the kitchen and scaring the shit out of me.

"You all have to stop doing that," I said, making the three of them laugh quietly.

When they stopped, Rosalie said, "She's going to shower and then lie down. I told her I'd be back tomorrow to start on the school work she's missed and get her caught up."

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome, Charlie," Rosalie said with a smile before she left through the back door.

I looked over at Esme when she said, "I'm going to go too, but if you need us again don't hesitate to call."

"I won't," I said, knowing that I would need both of those women a lot.

"And she'll probably be hungry soon. Umm...don't take this the wrong way, but do you know how to cook?"

I laughed. "A little. I was going to make grilled cheese and tomato soup tonight."

"That will be good," Esme said with a smile. "I'll cook some dinner up for you tomorrow and have Rose bring it over when she comes."

"Thank you."

"No thanks needed, Charlie. We'll do whatever we can for both of you," she said with a small smile before patting me on the arm and leaving the way Rosalie had.

I turned back to Jasper as he stood from the table. "I guess I'll go back to my post too. Just say my name if you need something."

"Alright," I said, starting to not like that he would be outside in the rain. "Do you need something, like a tent or umbrella?"

"I'm good," he answered before leaving the same way the women had.

I heard the shower start up a few seconds later and went into the living room. As I sat down in my chair I thought about everything and hoped like hell I could be the father she never had.

**-****O****-**

_**Jasper**_

I'd worn a short trail in the forest floor with my pacing. I'd also cracked a couple of trees to the point that they were now in danger of falling with a good strong wind.

I couldn't help it though. In the four days Bella had been home, I hadn't been able to see her once. She didn't come down to the kitchen or living room and I refused to sneak up and peek in her bedroom window like a freak stalker.

She wasn't sleeping either and that just added to my worry. The only bright side was that she was using some of the things in her room. The first day, after going through some of her homework, Rose had helped her figure out her ipod and I could hear the music from it. It was slightly muffled, so I knew she was using headphones. I could also hear the turning of pages, meaning she was looking at the books as well.

However, she'd yet to use the TV or watch any of the movies. I couldn't help, but feel a little down about that since they were the things I'd chosen to get her. And I will admit to being a little jealous of Rose for being able to come and talk to her.

It was wrong of me, but I couldn't seem to stop it from welling up when Rose walked in the front door. I quickly squashed it every time I felt it, but I couldn't deny that it happened.

I was just like Charlie in not knowing what to do and it was killing me. I was supposed to be there and be the one she turned to, and I wasn't entirely convinced I would ever get the chance.

"You suck at keeping your emotions from flowing out when you're preoccupied."

I growled lowly and spun around to find Rose leaning against a tree staring at me.

"Sorry," she said, holding her hands up.

"No," I said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. You're helping, and I need to remember that."

"You're forgiven and I'm here to help you now."

"How?"

"She needs a History tutor."

It took me a few seconds to realize what she was saying, and as much as I wanted to be able to see and talk to Bella I didn't know if my presence would be a good idea.

"I don't know, Rose."

"Look, I can help her with it just as easy as I can Math or Science, but you need this too. If you go much longer without interaction with her, Charlie is going to have to come up with an explanation on why this area looks like a tornado came through it. He's got enough things going on to not worry about that too, so we have to do something. And since you don't seem to be going back to school, there is still a project that needs to get done. Mr. Watson is an ass and said she still had to do it even if she was sick and her partner was a dropout."

I growled lowly again at her words, contemplating all the ways I could kill Mr. Watson and make it look like an accident.

My emotions must have gotten away from me again because Rose laughed and said, "Reign in those thoughts, so we can work out what to do with tutoring. I think the best thing is for you to come with me tomorrow. You can stay downstairs and I'll talk to her about the project before mentioning you being there to help her with it. I also think it's best that we don't tell her you aren't going to school anymore."

"Do you think it will work or that she'll say yes?"

"I think it's the best option we have to keep you sane right now."

I thought about it for only a few moments, but really I would agree to anything right now.

"Alright," I said finally.

"Good, now go hunt and shower so you don't look like a complete mess tomorrow. I'll stay here until you get back and then I'll bring you a change of clothes in the morning."

"Thanks, Rose." I said, sending her my gratitude and love as well.

"You're welcome," She said with a smile. "Now go."

I nodded and then turned, taking off deeper into the trees. As I hunted I only had one thought that ran on a loop in my head, _I would get to see Bella tomorrow._

**-O-**

**Well, how was it? I was nervous doing it in Charlie's Pov since he's not a big talker, but then I got to thinking this is fanfic and I can make him a little OOC, so now I'm kinda okay with how it turned out. Let me know what you think.**

**Up next: Jasper and Bella are finally in the same room when she's awake and Charlie makes her feel a little bit safer.**


	17. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer: My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means._**

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**A big thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**_I JUST WANT TO SAY A GREAT BIG THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE THAT ARE STILL READING. I APPRECIATE YOU WAITING WHILE RL WORKED ITSELF OUT AND WHILE I GOT MY HEAD BACK ON STRAIGHT._**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-19**

**WARNING: Not really, but I did feel sorry for Charlie and Jasper. Something that happens a lot here.**

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

**PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N FOR A POLL.**

**ENJOY...**

**-O-**

_**Jasper**_

I paced back and forth as I listened to Rose talk to Bella about me being her tutor. She wasn't saying anything in response, so I didn't know if I would even get the chance and not knowing was slowly driving me insane.

I needed to see her with my own eyes, needed to know that she was as okay as she could be right now, and I needed the ability to do something-even something as small as helping her pass her history class. Maybe then I wouldn't feel so useless or helpless and at least feel like I was doing something to show her I was there.

"Son, you keep this up and I'm going to have to replace my floor." Charlie said, appearing in front of me when I turned around to make another pass at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm sorry," I said as I dropped down onto the second step and buried my hands in my hair.

"It's okay, Jasper. I'd have made you fix it anyway, since it would probably only take you about five minutes."

I chuckled quietly and looked up at him. "Only four actually."

He rolled his eyes as he muttered, "Smart ass."

Before I could respond, I heard Rose moving over to Bella's bedroom door. Standing up quickly, I turned just as she appeared at the railing.

"You can come up, Jasper." She said, smiling softly down at me.

A gust of air left me in relief and I immediately started up as I heard Charlie go back to the living room.

When I made it to the top, Rose placed her hand on my arm to stop me from going further.

"Don't get close and don't expect her to speak to you."

"I won't." I said, needing just to see her.

"And don't sit there and stare at her. It will make her uncomfortable."

"I know," I said, trying to keep the impatience out of my voice.

She looked at me for a moment before nodding and moving her hand away. I walked around her and went to Bella's door as she followed behind me. My eyes found Bella sitting in the corner of the bed, her legs drawn up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them with her chin on her knees.

Her eyes were on me and as I moved to sit as far away as possible I could feel them follow me.

Once I was sitting on the floor, my back against the wall, I offered up a greeting. "Hey, Bella."

She didn't return it, but her eyes stayed on me and I floundered. Now that I was here, I was at a loss.

Thankfully, Rose was there. However, I did feel a moment of jealousy when she sat on the end of Bella's bed, but I pushed it aside quickly before I accidentally let it slip out. It wasn't Rose's fault and she was helping; if Bella unwinding her arms and scooting closer to her without hesitation was any indication.

As Rose got the books they would need straightened out, I took a moment to take in Bella more. The first thing I noticed was how tired she looked. The dark circles under her eyes made her pale skin look sallow. I knew she wasn't sleeping much, but now I wondered if she slept at all. I also noticed that she'd lost a little weight, weight she didn't need to lose.

I sighed and knew that we couldn't let those things continue. I wasn't about to stand by and let her waste away to nothing.

"Jasper, stop it." Rose whispered quickly, bringing my eyes to her.

I found her glaring back at me and I realized I'd been staring at Bella to the point that I'd sent her back to the way she'd been sitting when we first came in.

Closing my eyes, I dropped my head, feeling horrible. This was exactly what I didn't want to happen, I didn't want to scare her and I'd done just that.

I decided to spend the rest of my time here with my head down, a signature surrender pose in our world, hoping it would help Bella to know that I wasn't going to hurt her.

Rose was quiet for a few minutes before she started talking to Bella about her math homework. Another ten minutes passed before I heard Bella move again and then the only sound was pencil meeting paper or Rose's voice explaining something.

After an hour, I finally heard Rose tell Bella they were finished. I took a chance and looked up, seeing Rose slide from the bed as Bella went back to her corner.

Rose motioned for me to stand and I did, but sent her a dose of confusion. She ignored me for the moment and as she placed her hand on the door she turned back to Bella and said, "We'll see you later."

I caught the minute nod of Bella's head before Rose was pushing me out into the hallway and shutting the door behind her.

"I thought I was supposed to be tutoring her in history," I whispered as we started down the stairs.

"You are, but you can't rush it. She has to get used to you being there first. So tomorrow when we come back, talk and don't freak her out by just staring at her." She hissed back.

I sighed and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was, but she doesn't look good."

"I know." Rose said sadly.

"How did it go?" Charlie asked as we met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay," Rose answered, thankfully not telling him that I scared her. "It's just going to take time."

"Yeah," Charlie said moving into the kitchen.

Rose and I both stepped into the doorway and we watched as he grabbed a glass of water.

As he drank it Rose said, "I'm going to head home and help Esme cook you two some dinner. I'll bring it over later."

"Neither one of you need to do that, Rose," Charlie said.

"I know, but we want to Charlie. And while Carlisle might not like it, it will be something a little on the fattening side, but I'll talk to him about more options too." Charlie gave her a strange look and she smiled. "Jasper will explain. I want to get home and then to the grocery store."

He nodded and looked to me as Rose left the house. I walked further into the kitchen and took a seat at the table.

When he joined me I said, "She's losing weight."

"She is?" He asked as sadness and a sense of failure flowed out of him.

"You aren't doing anything wrong, Charlie." I said quickly. "It's not a lot and it isn't noticeable to the human eye yet, but we need to make sure it doesn't get worse."

"Okay," he said with a sigh.

"There is something else though," I said.

"What?"

"I don't think she's sleeping at all. A lot of times I'll hear her ipod or pages turning in a book, but then sometimes it's really quiet and I thought she was sleeping then, but seeing her I don't think that's the case. She just looks exhausted and her skin is getting a yellowish tinge to it."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but I think Rose needs to broach the subject with her when she comes back. If she isn't sleeping then her health will suffer and getting her healed will take even longer."

"Okay," He said. "Hopefully, she can find out then. That way we can get her the help she needs."

I nodded and sat back in my chair, leaving Charlie to his thoughts. It was about half an hour later when he moved to the living room. I followed and we spent the rest of the morning and afternoon watching the sports channel. He did take Bella up a sandwich, chips, and a soda around noon and I could hear her eating, which brought a little comfort. As did the music that floated down from her ipod when she was finished.

Rose returned just before 5, her arms full with food. For dinner that night, she'd brought hamburgers, fries, a smoothie, and chocolate cake, but she also had a breakfast casserole for the next morning and some kind of pasta stuff for lunch. She also had a bunch of papers that she handed half of to Charlie.

"I talked to Carlisle and he gave me that as an alternative for unhealthy food to help her gain weight. I figured you could pick out things you like, so Esme and I don't cook something you won't eat. I also made Bella a copy to choose things."

"Thank you, Rose." He said and I sent her the gratitude he couldn't express in words.

"You're welcome, Charlie. Although, you might want to think about adding some exercise into your daily routine, since you eating this stuff will cause you to gain as well. I'm also going to see if Bella will go on walks or something with me to help build up strength. Plus, the fresh air will do her good."

He nodded and as he looked through the food list I brought up the sleeping issue. "Rose, when you go up will see if you can find out why she isn't sleeping?"

"Of course," she said. "But you know it's probably because she's afraid of having nightmares."

I closed my eyes at that, something I hadn't even thought about, because if that was the case there wasn't anything we could do, short of medicating her. And I did not want it to go that far.

"I'll find out," Rose said as she walked by me, causing me to open my eyes.

I nodded at her and watched until she'd disappeared upstairs with Bella's dinner. I heard her knock softly and alert Bella that it was her before pushing the door open.

I moved over to the table as she gave Bella her dinner and as Charlie ate I listened to Rose explain about the food list. She also mentioned getting out for walks and I assumed Bella nodded an agreement to the request because Rose said good and they would start them in a few days.

"Bella, are you sleeping?" Rose asked after a few minutes of silence.

There was a pause before Rose asked, "Are you afraid to sleep?"

Another pause and then Rose asked, "Can you tell me why, so I can see if I can help?"

The silence from upstairs was deafening for a good ten minutes, but then the most amazing sound floated down to my ears and I sat forward quickly, startling Charlie. He gave me a look and I held up a hand to stop him from asking questions.

"She's talking," I said, to keep his curiosity at bay for the moment.

"I'm afraid," Bella whispered.

"Of having nightmares?" Rose asked.

A small pause and then Rose asked, "It's okay, Bella. You can tell me and I'll do what I can to help. I promise."

Yet, another pause and then Bella's voice met my ears again. "I'm afraid of him hurting me."

I felt Rose's understanding slam into me as she said, "He can't hurt you anymore. Charlie would never allow that."

It didn't bother me at all that she hadn't added my name as well because Bella didn't know I was watching over her.

I focused back on the conversation as Bella spoke. "But what if Charlie hurts me?"

"Charlie would never hurt you, Bella." Rose said, her voice taking on a soothing tone.

I heard Bella take in a deep breath and when she started speaking, I had to fight the sudden urge to cause pain. The anger that coursed through me at what she'd been through, was almost more than I could take and the only thing that kept me in my chair was knowing how much fear I would cause her.

"When I went to sleep, I never knew when or if he'd wake me up to hit me or do other things. Sometimes, I'd wake up during and sometimes I don't think I woke up at all. I'm scared that will happen again."

"That will never happen here," Rose said. "Charlie would die before doing anything to hurt you. You're his daughter."

"I was also his daughter." Bella whispered. "He was nice at first and then he changed. What if Charlie does too?"

"Oh, Bella. Charlie is nothing like him. I swear that Charlie is a good man, he's kind, and he loves you so much. He wants nothing more than to make it so you feel safe."

"Really?" Bella asked, her voice skeptical.

"Yes," Rose answered. "He's worried about you and he only wants to help. Can you tell me what he can do?"

"There..." Bella started and then trailed off.

"Go ahead." Rose prodded.

After a few seconds, Bella said, "There isn't a lock on my door. There wasn't one at the other house either."

"A lock?" Rose asked. "Will that make you feel safer?"

An almost to brief pause before Rose said, "Okay, that we can fix right now."

I was out of my chair before she made it to Bella's door.

"Come on, Charlie," I said as Rose came down to the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" He asked, standing up quickly.

"To get a lock for Bella's door," I answered as Rose nodded and threw me her keys before going back up to Bella's room. "I'll explain on the way."

He didn't ask questions, just followed me out of the house. We climbed into Rose's car and as I drove us to town I told him what Bella had said. To say he was upset, would be an understatement, and I did my best to pretend I didn't see the tears he tried to hide.

Once we pulled into the hardware store's parking lot, I said, "I'll go in and grab what we need."

He nodded his thanks and I stepped out of the car. I picked the best lock they had as well as one of those hotel latch things and was back in the car within ten minutes.

The drive back was silent and I knew Charlie was once again lost in thought. When we returned, he took the locks from me, grabbed his toolbox, and went upstairs.

He knocked on Bella's door and when Rose opened it he said, "I'm here to help."

Nothing came from Bella, but that didn't stop him from getting to work. It took him about an hour to get the deadbolt and the latch put in place.

Once he was finished, he said. "This is the only key, Bella."

Again there wasn't a response, but he came downstairs soon after.

He looked at me standing in the kitchen, sadness pouring off him in waves, before going into the living room. I let him be, knowing he wanted to be alone and turned my attention upstairs.

"Does this make you feel a little better?" Rose asked.

No words came from Bella, and I figured she was back to nodding, confirmed when Rose spoke again.

"What do you want to do with the key? You can hide it after I leave or we can even flush it down the toilet."

The toilet flushing seconds later told me Bella's unspoken answer and then Rose was moving to her bedroom door.

"I'm going to go now," Rose said. "But can you do something for me?"

A beat of silence was followed by Rose asking, "Will you try and get some sleep?"

"I'll try," Bella whispered and again I was hit with how much hearing her voice made things a little better.

"That's all I ask," Rose said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

A second of silence came before Bella's bedroom door opened and closed. Rose walked downstairs and as she stopped in the living room to remind Charlie to look over the food list I heard Bella move off her bed just before the lock clicked and the latch flipped.

I breathed a sigh of relief as Rose walked into the kitchen. Looking up at her, I sent her my love and gratitude.

She sent her love for me back and said, "It's not a lot, but I think it will help some of the issues with sleeping. Unfortunately, she'll probably have nightmares and there won't be anything we can do about those. At least until she's ready to talk to someone about what happened."

I nodded in understanding, but knew I was going to have a difficult time if she did have bad dreams and I could do nothing to soothe them away. I could only hope that the lock would give her enough comfort to let her sleep somewhat peacefully.

**-O-**

**Well? How was it?**

**Next Update: Jasper finally gets the call he's been waiting on.**

**Okay, now the poll. I've decided to go ahead and get read for my next set of stories, even though I'm not even close to being done on a few of my others, but I want to be able to have a plan. I've decided that while 5 at once is too many, 3 would be okay. So, I will for certain be doing a Carlisle/Bella one and a Peter/Bella one, but out of my Jasper/Bella ones I can't decide. That is where you guys come in. There is a poll on my profile for you to vote, the summaries are there as well. Vote for the two you would like to see next and come next Monday I will then have a poll to vote between those two. The same poll is up in my group on Facebook and you can vote there as well. Voting will go until Sunday at noon eastern time.**


	18. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**_

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**A big thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**THANK YOU TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED LAST CHAPTER. I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO ANSWER THEM ALL, BUT I DID READ AND APPRECIATE EACH ONE.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**NEW POLL UP ON PROFILE AND FB GROUP TO NARROW THE TOP TWO STORIES FROM LAST POLL DOWN TO ONE. IT WILL GO UNTIL SUNDAY AND I'LL LET YOU GUYS KNOW THE WINNER NEXT UPDATE. **

**Chapters left after this one and including the epilogue-18**

**WARNING: None and I think this chapter might make some of you happy. Not as happy as the next chapter, but still happy. **

**I'm a little late my time, but not too bad. **

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-O-**

_**Jasper**_

I wish I could say the lock on Bella's door had been all she needed, but a week later it was clear that Rose had been right. While the lock did help her get to sleep, the nightmares kept it from being peaceful. I thought nothing could make me feel any more helpless than I already did, but hearing her cry out with fear and knowing I couldn't do anything just made that feeling worse.

I taken out quite a few trees, to relieve some of the tension, but Charlie had put a stop to that right away. He threatened to arrest me for destruction of property of all things. It had been such a random and amusing threat that I had to quit. After all, I liked Charlie and embarrassing him by breaking out of his handcuffs, his car, and his jail cell didn't seem like a fun time.

Once he'd seen I was calming down, he'd also pointed out that some good things had happened during the week as well. And I had to admit he was right.

While Bella didn't start talking to anyone but Rose, she had ventured out of her room to take walks for the last three days. And last night, Rose had even managed to talk her into having dinner in the kitchen. It had been rife with tension and Bella looked like she was going to bolt at any second, but she'd made it through the entire meal. She didn't speak or look at Charlie once, but Rose said that was still good; that it was baby steps.

Charlie had been thrilled but also scared out of his mind at the little bit of progress. I'd asked him why before I came upstairs and he'd admitted that he'd been scared of doing something wrong. I understood completely and voiced my own fear to him. All he done in response to my admission was smile sadly and pat me on the shoulder, something I accepted easier than if he'd said anything.

"He's not going to stop coming over, is he?"

My attention snapped back like a rubber band as I heard Bella's whispered question and Rose's soft laugh.

I kept my head down, knowing Bella hadn't intended for me to hear her and when Rose answered her voice was also low.

"No, he's really the best at history. Plus, you do have a project due in a week and Mr. Watson is a jerk who will fail you if it's even a day late."

Bella didn't respond out loud, but after a few seconds of silence I felt Rose's happiness surround me before she said, "Jasper..."

Lifting my head, I let my eyes slide over Bella, huddled in her corner, briefly before looking at Rose.

She had a small smile on her face and she motioned for me to stand up. I did so slowly and then just stood there waiting for instructions.

"The research you did is on her desk." Rose said, pointing toward said desk.

I nodded and keeping my eyes down, I made my way over even slower than I'd stood.

When I reached the desk, I picked up the folder and finally looked at Bella. She was staring at me and just like the first time I came I was at a loss with what to do. Thankfully, just like then, Rose was there to lend a helping hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her lean back against the wall and mouth, 'say something'.

I racked my infinite mind trying to think of anything and then blurted out the first thing that popped into my head.

"Hey."

I saw Rose roll her eyes at my less than eloquent response, but I didn't care because Bella's lips twitched just a little before she caught herself.

Her small reaction was all I seemed to need to get my tongue working right.

"Can I sit here?" I asked, pointing to her desk chair and holding my unneeded breath.

It took about ten seconds, with Rose looking between me and Bella, before Bella answered with a nod of her head.

I let my breath go with relief and pulled the chair out, making sure there was still a little distance before sitting down.

Opening the folder, I looked up and said, "Okay, I think we should both read over what I found on the computer about that time and make notes on each of the different points we need to have in the article. Does that sound good?"

Bella nodded in agreement as Rose handed her a notebook and pencil. I gathered up half of the pages I'd printed out and held my hand out toward Bella. She hesitated briefly before snatching them from me; I didn't take it personally though because it was another baby step.

"So, do you want to take notes on the what, when, and how? And I'll do the where, why, and who."

Another nod came before Bella bent her head over the papers and went to work. I spared a quick glance at Rose, who was smiling wide and giving me a thumbs up. Rolling my eyes, I picked up the rest of the pages I had and pretended to read over them as I took notes.

About thirty minutes later, I switched what I had with Bella's pages and we once again went back to taking notes.

When we were finished, I handed Bella the notes I had taken and asked, "Does that look okay?"

She read over them and then nodded before handing my notebook back and handing me hers. As I read what she had I could see her biting her lip like she was nervous at having something wrong, but she had no reason to feel that way. Everything she'd written down was perfect and I wasn't just saying that because she was my mate. She seemed to have a knack for weeding out the right information that would bring out the story. She'd even come up with a headline-_Stocks F__all __and __Panic R__ises__._

Lifting my head, I gave her a big smile and said, "This is good and I really like the headline."

At my words of praise she looked down and her cheeks flushed red. I would have felt horrible for embarrassing her if she wasn't also smiling the tiniest bit.

I let her be for a few minutes, waiting until she looked back up before I said, "I think now we should each write up an article with just our points and then tomorrow or the next day we can combine them and add whatever else is needed."

She nodded once again and I smiled back as I handed over her notebook. Taking it from me, she held it against her chest and looked at Rose.

Before Rose said anything, I knew what was coming. It was time to go and while I wasn't ready to leave yet, I had to.

"I guess we'll leave you to get to work on your article, Bella." Rose said. "I'll be back later with your dinner."

"Okay," Bella whispered.

Rose gave her a smile and slid off the bed as I stood up, picking up my things.

Before I followed Rose to the door, I said, "Bye, Bella."

Her eyes cut to me, but she didn't say anything. Instead giving me a small nod that made me smile as I walked to the door.

Rose shook her head at me as she waved to Bella and then waited for me to go in the hallway.

As we walked down the stairs, Rose said, "You're in hog heaven right now, aren't you?"

"A little," I said.

"Good," She replied. "This will be a good time to tell you to go hunt."

"What?" I asked as we made it downstairs.

"You need to hunt, I'll stay until you get back." She said.

"I'm fine."

"Your eyes say different. They're almost black and now that Bella is looking at you more, she'll notice. So go hunt, she'll be fine."

I knew she was right, since I hadn't hunted in almost two weeks but I didn't like leaving. However, I would do no one any good if I got too thirsty.

Groaning, I said, "Alright. I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Don't forget to stop at the house and shower too." Rose said, grinning.

I growled lowly and then waved at Charlie as I passed him in the kitchen before leaving out the back door. I could hear Rose telling him about our tutoring session as I made it to the trees and thinking back on it, I couldn't stop smiling.

I wasn't fool enough to think there might not be setbacks later or that this one interaction would bring her out of her shell with me. But today was a starting point and I would always remember this feeling.

**-****O****-**

_**Three **__**Months **__**Later**__**...**_

I never used to be scared of anything, but when I met Bella and found out what was being done to her that changed and for a while fear was a constant companion. For the last three months, that fear had slowly started to lessen, but today it was back full force.

It was the last day of school and I no longer had an excuse to see her every day. If I was being honest, Bella didn't need me when school was going on either. She had no problem with History, the A+ on the history project was proof of that.

But I was selfish, and while she never said a word to me, I craved what little interaction we had. However, it was coming to an end. After today, I was going to have to go back to watching from afar while she talked with Rose, something that was easier for her to do every day. I would have to sit on the sidelines as they watched movies or listened to music.

It hurt that she didn't need me around and I hated feeling like that. To me it was like a betrayal to her, because Rose was her friend and I should be happy about that. However, the thought that it would always be this way liked to make itself known often. And always when I was feeling particularly low already, like now.

"Jasper..."

My head snapped up as Esme's voice floated through the trees; I'd been so lost in thought I hadn't heard her coming.

"You alright, dear?" She asked, coming to stand beside me.

"I'm fine," I answered automatically as I stared straight ahead.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked, cocking her head to the side so she could catch my eye.

I let my eyes drift over to hers briefly before shrugging my shoulders in response.

"Oh, honey," She said as she wrapped her arms around my waist in a tight hug.

With the way I was feeling, if it had been anyone else, I wouldn't have returned the gesture. But it was Esme and she was only showing she cared, so I reached up and wrapped my own arms around her shoulders.

We stood there for a few minutes before she spoke again. "You know, you can always ask her if you can come see her."

Choking out a disbelieving gust of air, I asked, "How do you know that is what's wrong?"

I felt her smile against my chest before she answered, "While you don't come home every night, Rose does. She mentioned that you've started to get lost in your thoughts more and more this last week. We put it together. Which brings me back to why don't you ask her if you can come back after today?"

Like with the hug, if it had been someone else, I would have had a different answer. "If she responds with no I..." I trailed off, shaking my head and hugged Esme to me tighter.

She let me hang onto her for a little bit before she spoke again. "But she could respond with a yes, and if you don't ask you'll never know. You've spent an hour or two with her almost every day. She might have come to enjoy that time just as much as you have because it's giving her a form of stability and it's showing her that there are people that care about her."

"But what if she doesn't feel that way and doesn't want me to come back?" I asked.

"Then you let her know you understand her decision, that you are still her friend, and that when she's ready you'll be there. Then you hold onto the knowledge that one day, she will be in a better place and will remember that you cared; that you helped her. And when that day comes, she'll ask for you."

"What if that day never comes?" I asked.

Esme let me go only long enough to step in front of me. Her hands came up to cup my cheeks as she gave me a small smile. "It will, you just have to be patient, sweetheart. But if you don't ask, you'll never know if you had to wait or not. Isn't it better to know for sure, then spend everyday wondering?"

I stared down at her for a while before I finally let myself admit she was right. I would ask because if I didn't I would eventually regret it and wonder if things would have been different.

Leaning down, I kissed the top of her head and gave her another hug as I sent her my love and gratitude.

"Anytime, Honey." She said.

As we pulled back Rose came walking into the trees, smiling. "Feel better?" She asked.

"A little," I answered, smiling down at Esme.

"Well, let's go see if we can raise that feeling a little more." Rose said.

I nodded and let go of Esme, stepping over to stand by Rose. As we turned, Esme said, "Tell Bella and Charlie I said hey."

"We will," Rose said as we started for the house.

As we walked across the yard and inside I kept going over when the best time to ask would be and decided I would wait until we were about to leave. That way if she said no, I would have had just that little bit longer to be near her.

When we stepped into the room, Rose went straight for the bed. As I settled on the floor against the wall Rose handed over Bella's report card and gave her Esme's message. Once that was out of the way the time passed all too quickly, since they decided to watch a movie, and before I was ready it was time for us to go.

I shifted nervously from foot to foot, which would have been comical for a vampire at another time, as I worked up the courage to just ask. It took Rose looking at me like I'd gone crazy and giving me a poke in the back before I stepped forward and opened my mouth.

"Bella," I said, drawing her eyes to me. "Would it be okay if I continued to come over, even though school is out now?"

For a long time, I didn't move and the only thing that kept the fear from overriding the hope was that she didn't move either.

After what felt like forever, she finally responded in a way I wasn't expecting.

"Why?" She asked.

I answered the only way I could at this time. "Because I want to show you that I wasn't here just because I was asked to be. I want you to know that I was here because I want to be your friend."

Again silence followed my words and again it took her a little while to respond, but then she did and the two words she gave me caused every bit of worry and fear I'd felt to be swept away.

"Okay, Jasper."

I nodded and had to swallow before I could speak. "Thank you, Bella."

She gave me a small smile in return as Rose put her hand on my shoulder, letting me know it was time to go. I smiled at Bella and then turned toward the door.

Just as Rose pulled it open I heard, "Bye."

"Bye," Rose and I both said before she opened the door and we stepped out into the hallway.

As we walked downstairs and joined Charlie in the kitchen I didn't think anything could make the day better. However, I was proven wrong when my phone rang ten minutes later. Pulling it from my pocket, I saw Edward's name flashing on the screen and quickly answered.

I didn't even say hello before he said, "We found him."

**-O-**

**Well? How was it?**

**Up Next: The chapter you all have been waiting on. Let the torture begin. **


	19. Chapter 17

**OBSERVATIONS**

_**Disclaimer: My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**_

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**A big thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**STORY THAT WON THE MOST COMBINED VOTES FROM FACEBOOK AND FANFIC WAS _'WHERE YOU LEAST EXPECT IT'._ **

**I'M SO SO SO VERY SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Real life decided it wasn't quite done with me yet and then on top of that a major case of writer's block crippled me in the beginning. **

**WARNING: VIOLENCE, VIOLENCE, AND MORE VIOLENCE; WITH MAYBE A TOUCH OF TORTURE THROWN IN. DON'T TAKE THIS WARNING LIGHTELY. **

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-O-**

_**Charlie**_

"Where the hell am I?" Phil yelled. "Answer me."

I stood next to Jasper, listening to Phil and staring down at the shack Emmett had built for our purpose. I had to hand it to him; he'd done a good job in making sure that once we were finished, things could be covered up nicely.

"Charlie," Jasper said, drawing my attention to him. "You ready?"

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

He nodded back and gripped the back of my shirt as he dropped to a crouch, causing me to hang over the edge of the hole Emmett had dug. It was so deep that even with my height and Jasper's long reach, it still took Emmett-at a full reach-to grab my legs, keeping me from breaking said legs as I landed.

Emmett set me on my feet beside him as Jasper landed on his other side. Carlisle was already waiting by the door and pushed it open after a glance at Jasper.

"Dr. Cullen? What the hell is going on?" I heard Phil ask as Carlisle and Emmett disappeared inside.

Jasper was next and I followed, my eyes falling on Phil immediately. His locked with me and confusion crossed his face.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" He asked as I walked over to stand in front of him.

I didn't answer as I stared down at him. I really wanted to just shoot him in the head, but that would be too easy.

He seemed to realize I wasn't going to answer and started talking again. "You have to help me. They drugged me and did who knows what else. Please, Charlie."

"I can't and won't help you." I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

"You have to," he said. "You're the chief of police."

Leaning down closer, so he would have no trouble hearing me, I said, "Not tonight. Tonight I'm a father." His eyes grew wide as I stood back up. "Yeah I know, and you will pay for what you did to her."

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. But as he smiled, a quick brush of air passed me and the door splintered.

It didn't take me long to realize Edward was no longer in the shack. As Carlisle motioned for Emmett to go after him Phil's eyes closed and his head dropped.

Glancing over at Jasper, he answered my unspoken question. "I put him to sleep until we know what's going on."

Emmett was only gone for a few seconds before he stepped back inside.

"Edward says he's sorry, but he can't stay." He said, grimacing. "He said the things Phil started thinking about is something he can't have in his head forever."

I was pulled back by Carlisle as a growl tore out of Jasper. His eyes turned black and he quickly moved over to Phil, jerking his head back. In the next second, Phil's eyes popped open as a scream echoed through the shack.

"Charlie?" Jasper hissed over the noise Phil was making. "What do you want to know?"

I swallowed hard, realizing I never wanted to piss Jasper off, and answered quickly. "Where's Renee?"

Phil's scream cut off abruptly and his eyes glazed over before he opened his mouth. "She's dead."

"Why?" I asked, moving closer.

"She forgot her place."

"What does that mean?"

Phil's eyes rolled toward me as he answered. "She was going to tell you about Bella. She hated that she lived in the same town as you and kept you from your daughter. I had to hear it all the time. The night she died, she said she was leaving and was going to tell you that I had threatened her to keep her with me. That I threatened Bella. I'd hit her before, but just a little backhand here and there to shut her up. It usually worked, but that night she fought back and it pissed me off. I hit her again and again until she wasn't moving or breathing. Then I used my access at the mill to dispose of her. She's probably part of a nice piece of furniture by now."

The only response I had for the sick bastard's words was to draw my fist back and land a solid shot to his face. His head snapped to the side as he cried out.

Reaching over, I jerked his head back and asked, "Why? Why did you keep Bella from me? Why didn't you just let Renee leave?"

"Why?" Phil asked. "For punishment of course."

"Why did she need to be punished?" I asked.

"Because she never got over you." He said glaring at me. "The only reason she didn't come back to you was because she hated Forks. She hated the small town and knew you would never leave. She didn't want to be here, so I was her second choice and I knew it. It was why we came back to Forks. It was the best way to torture her; bring her back to the one place she didn't want to be."

"And Bella?" Jasper growled, taking the words right out of my mouth.

Phil's eyes rolled to Jasper as he answered. "That was his punishment for fucking my girlfriend. I knew the moment Renee told me she was pregnant that that little brat wasn't mine. I also knew without a doubt that it was his. I knew how Renee felt and when Bella was born, according to Renee she looked just like him. I had to wait until she grew out of it before we came back, but I got so much pleasure at seeing them near each other and never knowing what they were to the other. Then I just got a different kind of pleasure from her."

Phil and the chair disappeared for a brief moment before he materialized against the wall. I realized Jasper had shoved him back as the chair broke and Phil slumped to the ground, coughing.

"Jasper?" I questioned.

"I've heard enough. Anymore and this will end too soon." He said.

I nodded in understanding and watched as he blurred over to Phil, startling him.

"What the fuck are you?" Phil asked as he stared up wide eyed.

Jasper leaned down and gripped him by the throat before picking him up like he weighed nothing.

"I'm what's going to make you scream. Don't hold back either because I want to know how bad it hurts. Charlie will go first though." Jasper said before motioning me over.

As I walked forward I looked to Carlisle and asked, "You know every bone he broke of Bella's over the years, right?"

"I do," Carlisle answered.

"Good, then start at the feet and work up." I said, stopping in front of Phil.

"Every toe." Carlisle said.

I gave Phil a smile as he stared at me and then stomped on one foot before I did the same to the other.

He screamed immediately and it only intensified when Jasper said, "you only got six of them," and I stomped again.

"There you go." Jasper said.

"Her right ankle," Carlisle supplied before I could ask.

As I looked to see how to accomplish that one Jasper said, "Allow me."

"Be my guest." I said.

He dropped into a crouch and staring up at Phil, he snapped the bone without trouble.

Phil's screaming had slowed to quick gasps of painful breath, but with the breaking of his ankle the screams once again echoed around the shack. The bastard started to slide down the wall, but Jasper lifted him easily and held him upright.

"Five ribs on the right and six on the left, Charlie." Carlisle said. "I'll never know how he didn't break more."

"I don't think he'll be so lucky." I said before glancing at Jasper. "I might need your help again."

He nodded in acknowledgment of my words and I went to work, landing blows against each of his sides. When I cracked a rib, Jasper let me know and I moved on working my way up to the top. There were a few I couldn't break no matter how hard I hit him and all it took was Jasper with his precision and power.

By the time we were finished, Phil was unconscious and his breathing was labored. Jasper didn't allow him to feel no pain for long though. One glance at Carlisle had him walking over and jamming a needle into a vein.

"What is that?" I asked as he stepped back.

"Adrenaline. Let's hope his heart can take it long enough to deal with him." Jasper answered for Carlisle.

I nodded and watched as Phil came around. His eyes popped open and I knew his heart had to be pounding as his breathing had picked up.

"Alright, Carlisle," I said when Phil was ready.

"All of her fingers and both wrists." Carlisle answered.

I didn't need Jasper's help with those and took pleasure in hearing every bone break as I bent them into odd angles. The screams were just icing on the cake.

"Her left collarbone," Carlisle said when I dropped his left hand.

"Jasper," I said, knowing I wouldn't get it broke with just my fists.

He gladly accepted my offer and holding on to Phil with one hand, he reached up. His hand settled on Phil's shoulder and slowly closed until the collarbone and shoulder shattered. Phil's crying and yelling skyrocketed and I looked to Carlisle.

"The nose is the only thing left." He said.

"He'll bleed," I said.

"He's going to do a lot of that," Jasper said. "So, don't worry about the little bit from his nose."

I nodded and brought my fist back, sending it flying I hit him square in the nose. He howled and bowed over, only to scream and raise back up because of his other injuries. Blood was pouring from his crooked nose and the deep satisfaction I felt at seeing it told me I could turn over the rest to Jasper.

"Your turn," I said stepping back.

"You sure?" He asked and I knew it was because when he was done Phil would be dead.

"I'm sure."

He smiled a smile that had me moving back further. "You might not want to stay." He said.

"I'll be fine." I said, needing to see this finished.

"Then at least stand by Emmett. I know who I'm focused on, but best not to take any chances."

"Understood," I said and went to stand by the door to watch.

Jasper dragged Phil away from the wall and motioned for Emmett to bring the other chair in the room over. Once he had and returned to stand by me, Jasper shoved Phil into it.

"Damn it," Carlisle said and every head turned toward him.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"When you moved him, one of his ribs broke completely and shifted. It punctured something. It's not his lung, so my guess is the heart, liver, or the aorta. The more pain he's in and the adrenaline I'll need to give him will make the puncture grow. You won't have a lot of time before he bleeds to death."

"I won't need much time." Jasper said as Phil's screams rose in volume before he started to black out again. "Give him another shot and back away."

Carlisle did what he said and came to stand on my other side, the three of us watching Jasper. He didn't say a word as he ripped Phil's clothing from his body, leaving him naked. He was silent as he made one and then a second circle around Phil. His eyes were black and a low growl rumbled constantly through him.

In that moment, I was both completely afraid of and completely reassured in Jasper. I'd known before tonight he could protect Bella, but seeing him do that first hand told me he would never hesitate in making sure she was safe from harm.

Phil's blood-curdling scream brought my attention to him and I watched as Jasper traced a line along Phil's shoulder with his finger. Blood pouring from the line had me looking for a knife before I realized Jasper had simply used his fingernail. I thought Phil couldn't get louder, but when Jasper leaned over and spit into the cut I came close to putting my hands over my ears.

"How is that hurting?" I whispered to Carlisle.

He glanced over, but it was Emmett who answered, "Our venom is like fire and it only takes a drop. By the time Jasper is done, the bastard will feel like he's been skinned alive, dipped in alcohol, and gotten up close and personal to a lighter. Less than what he deserves, but it does the job."

I looked at Emmett and slid closer to Carlisle because the glint in the big guy's eyes scared me a little too.

I turned back to Jasper in time to see blood spurt from Phil's stomach. Jasper spit into his hand and held Phil by his crushed shoulder as he pressed and held his hand against the cut.

"It's tearing Jasper." Carlisle said, drawing dark eyes to us. He made no acknowledgment that he'd heard us, except for speeding up his movements.

More cuts appeared along his chest, back, legs, arms, and face with Jasper pressing venom into each one. Phil's screams were cut off as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he coughed, blood splattering across Jasper's face and chest.

Reaching an arm up, he swiped it across his cheek as he asked, "How much longer Carlisle?"

"Five minutes maybe less."

With Carlisle's words, Jasper gripped Phil's chin and brought his head forward, forcing his mouth open. I couldn't see, but it was no secret where his hand other hand disappeared to and I honestly didn't think Phil had that scream in him. I might have even cringed a little at the sight of that piece of him in Jasper's hand.

Of course, that changed to a little cheer when he shoved it in Phil's mouth and held it closed. Phil's eyes bugged as he choked on himself. It didn't take long for him to start to convulse and within seconds he went limp. Jasper let him go and he fell from the chair with a dull wet thud.

With his back to us, Jasper said lowly, "Leave now."

There were no questioning his command as Carlisle took my arm immediately and led me from the shack, Emmett following behind us. After shutting the door, Emmett leaped to the top of the hole and reached down to lift me up. Carlisle joined us quickly and while I couldn't hear what was going on they definitely could. I could make my own assumptions though when just a minute or two passed before Jasper appeared covered in way more blood than when we left the shack.

Once he was standing with us, he said, "Burn it and bury it, Emmett." He nodded in understanding before Jasper turned to Carlisle, "Take Charlie back to the house. I'll meet you there."

"Son..." Carlisle started, but a hand held up from Jasper had him trailing off.

"I just need to hunt."

Carlisle nodded and motioned me toward the way we'd come from their house. I started forward and we made quick work of getting through the trees back to where we'd left the ATV I'd driven out. From there it was no time at all before I was pulling to a stop in their garage.

As we walked into the kitchen from the garage door we found Edward leaning against the counter, a beer and a bag of frozen peas in front of him. He tossed me the latter as he slid the other forward.

"Thought you could use both of these," he said as a greeting.

I nodded as I stepped forward and placed the peas across the top of my right hand. Picking up the beer, I took a long pull from it before placing it back on the counter.

Keeping my head down, I closed my eyes and in my head I said, _"Thanks, Edward, for everything."_

He tapped the counter letting me know he heard and understood what I meant before leaving me alone with my thoughts.

As a cop I shouldn't be okay with what I had taken part in, but just thinking about Bella and everything he'd done to her, the only fault I could find was that it didn't seem like he'd suffered enough.

**-O-**

**Well, did I do okay killing him? Let me know.**

**Up next: Charlie tells Bella about Renee and she isn't quiet any longer. Unfortunately, she can't rail at Phil so Charlie takes the brunt of it. **


	20. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: My license still says Misty so I guess you all know what that means.**_

**Link to the banner made by christag_banner on my profile.**

**A big thanks to ceara1888 who has allowed me to adopt this story from her. I read it while she wrote it and hated to see her give it up. I only hope I don't disappoint with the way I go with it.**

**I still have the facebook group for my stories as well as the blog. Link for the group is on my profile. There is also a link for a the Twilight Non-Canon group. If you want to join click on the link and request entry. Remember though it is strictly for NON-CANON discussions and stories.**

**SO SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG.**

**WARNING: Tissues may be needed**

**This wasn't betaed so mistakes are mine.**

_**ENJOY...**_

**-O-**

_**Charlie**_

"Charlie?"

I glanced up from where I'd dropped my head in my hands to find Carlisle standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I spoke with Esme. She said Bella was fine and they were all watching movies. She said if you wanted them to stay with her tonight, they will."

"Thanks, but no. I need to tell her about Renee." I said.

Carlisle sighed and came over, sitting down across from me. He didn't speak for a moment, but then asked, "Do you think that's wise right now?"

"I don't know, Carlisle. However, I can't keep it from indefinitely and I think she needs to know that Phil is dead as well. That way she doesn't have to worry about him coming after her one day."

"You can't tell her the truth, not yet anyway."

"I know." I said. "I just...I can't keep this from her. She's gone so long thinking Renee just left her with him. She needs to know that that isn't the case."

"Then you need to come up with a story," Jasper's voice sounded from behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder and found him standing in the doorway of the garage. His clothes were torn and dirty, but his eyes were back to the gold they usually were.

I nodded and he moved further in the room before he said, "I need to shower. Think on it and whatever you decide is what she'll be told."

"Alright," I said as he walked out of the room.

I looked back to Carlisle and he gave me a smile. "I'll call Esme and let her know you'll be there soon."

"Actually, can you see if she and the girls will bring Bella here? Just in case the news causes her to need you." I said, not admitting out loud that I needed their support too.

"Of course, Charlie." Carlisle said, standing up only to stop and look back at me. "However, you might want to shower first yourself."

I glanced down and found that I did indeed need a shower. Bella didn't need to see the evidence of my walk through the woods and the ordeal with Phil.

"You can use the shower in my room." Carlisle said drawing my attention back to him.

I nodded and stood, following behind him up to his bedroom. Once I stepped inside he said, "I'll leave you a shirt and some sweatpants on the bed."

"Thanks, Carlisle, for everything having to do with this situation." I said.

He came over and placed his hand on my shoulder as he said, "The moment Jasper found Bella, you became a part of our family. And we take care of family."

I gave him a smile and after squeezing my shoulder he motioned me toward the bathroom. "Towels are in the cabinet next to the sink."

Nodding, I walked over to the bathroom and shut the door behind me. As I showered, I thought about what to tell Bella and by the time I finished, I had something that was as close to the truth as I could get.

Once I was dressed in the clothes Carlisle left for me, I returned downstairs and found Carlisle and Jasper waiting.

"They'll be here in about 5 minutes," Carlisle said from where he was sitting at their dining room table.

Nodding, I sat across from him and glanced over to where Jasper was leaning against the wall.

"Did you decide?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied and quickly told them what I had decided.

After I told them what I planned to say to her and getting their agreement that it was okay, I looked around and asked, "Where are Emmett and Edward?"

"Upstairs," Carlisle answered. "They don't want to frighten her."

"Okay," I said before falling quiet to wait.

Just a few minutes later, the front door opened and closed, alerting me that Bella and the others were there.

It took a second before they appeared around the corner with Esme and Alice leading the way. Bella was walking with Rose, and my eyes trailed down to their hands clasped tightly together. When I looked back up, Rose gave me a soft smile, but Bella kept her head down.

Rose led her to the table and they sat down next to each other across from me. Esme took the chair on the other side of Bella and quickly placed her arm around her shoulders.

Not wanting to drag this out I started. "Bella," I said, causing her to look up at me. "I need to tell you something, alright?"

She nodded, but didn't say anything so I continued. "Phil was found in Mexico. When he tried to get away, he was hurt. His injuries were severe and he died. So, you don't have to worry about him anymore, okay?

She nodded again and I moved onto the hard part. "However, before he died he said something that you should know. It's about your mom. She didn't leave like you were told."

I stopped talking as Bella started shaking her head, but I knew I had to tell her the words. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, but Phil ki-"

I was cut off as two things happened almost simultaneously.

Jasper dropped to his knees and clutched his chest, groaning, as Bella's chair fell over backwards and she yelled, "NO!"

Everyone else stood up immediately, Carlisle and Esme went to Jasper as I came around the table.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"No," Bella said, cutting me off again. "No, you're lying. She left."

"I know he told you that, but that wasn't true. He lied to you and..."

I trailed off and choked back tears as she dropped to her knees and buried her head in her hands. The sobs I could hear were killing me and all I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms, but I knew that would just make it worse.

Rose dropped into a crouch beside her and I knew she was saying something, but I couldn't make it out. I took a second to glance back at Jasper and he was back on his feet, whispering to Carlisle but his eyes were on Bella.

When I looked back to Bella, she was rocking back and forth and I couldn't stand it. Taking a step forward, I said, "Bella..."

The scream she let loose then was one that seemed to be filled with all the pain and hurt that had been done to her. I couldn't hold back my own tears any longer as she continued to scream and pull at her hair.

I didn't know what to do at first, but then Jasper called my name in a pained filled voice. Glancing back, I found him being supported by Carlisle and Esme and I knew if they weren't there he'd be back on the floor.

He also seemed to have trouble putting words together, but did finally manage to say, "Go...to...her."

I didn't question him and quickly dropped to my knees and crawled over to Bella, wrapping my arms around her. She hit my chest with her fists and yelled that I was a liar, but I held on whispering that I was sorry and that it would be okay. That I would help her get through this. My own tears were relentless as I comforted her, but I didn't bother wiping them away. My only concern was her at the moment. Eventually the fight left her and she collapsed against me crying. She didn't say anything else, but she didn't pull away either.

After what seemed like forever, her crying started to slow until it stopped altogether and she was silent. It took me a moment to realize she'd actually cried herself to sleep and I glanced at Jasper for what to do now.

He was back on his feet and had moved closer, but the mysterious pain he'd had before could still be seen reflected in his eyes. He motioned me to the couch and I stood, bringing Bella with me. I made sure I had a good hold of her before I moved and she didn't wake as I got us to the couch and sat down.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at Jasper as he sat down across from us.

"I felt everything she was feeling," he said, shocking me. "It happened when she first stood up and then again when she was screaming. It was too much and unexpected, which is why I went down."

"Can you still feel her now?" I asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head but looking like he wished that wasn't the case.

Bella mumbled something incoherent and adjusted her body at that moment, breaking us away from the conversation.

Once she settled down again, I glanced at Carlisle and said, "I probably should have waited like you said."

He surprised me though when he said, "Actually, I don't think you were wrong in telling her now. Yes, it hurt her to hear, but she let some of what she's been keeping bottled up inside out. She let you comfort her and felt comfortable enough to fall asleep with you holding her. This isn't going to be a miracle fix and while she will grieve for her mother, I believe all of this will help her in the healing process."

"I hope you're right," I said, looking down at Bella again.

Silence descended on the room then, as everyone fell into their own thoughts. When the clock on mantle chimed midnight, I knew it was time to go.

Sliding forward on the couch, I gladly accepted Carlisle's hand on my elbow to help me up. The day had taken it's toll on me and sitting still for so long brought it to my attention.

"I'll drive you home," Jasper said and I nodded gratefully.

After a whispered goodbye from the others, I followed Jasper out to my car and not wanting to risk waking Bella, I slid into the backseat with her still in my arms.

Jasper quickly moved around to the driver's side only to have to run back into the house for my clothes and keys. Once he was back, he started the car up and we were on the way.

The drive was silent as was getting into the house and getting Bella settled in upstairs.

When I returned downstairs, I found Jasper sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his hands.

"You okay?" I asked, going to the sink for some water.

"Not really, but I will be just like you and she will be." He said honestly. "Knowing that he's hurt her for the last time, is enough to start all of us on the way."

I couldn't agree more and so said nothing. We sat there for a few minutes before I couldn't stop the yawn that overtook me.

Jasper chuckled and stood immediately as he said, "I'll leave so you can head to bed, but call if you need me."

"I will." I said. "Thanks, Jasper."

"Anytime, Charlie." He said before leaving the house.

After flipping off the lights, I dragged myself upstairs and didn't bother changing before I fell face down on the bed. This day had been long and exhausting, but I could breathe a little easier knowing that Jasper was right. Phil had hurt her for the last time and the only way to go now was up. I knew there would probably be many more bumps in the road, but with the help of everyone we would all make it through.

**-O-**

**Well? I don't know if I love this chapter or not, but I hope you guys do. **

**Up next: Bella's POV finally**


End file.
